


Watch Your Teeth

by MarkMyGuts



Category: Naruto, Wolf's Rain
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Crossover characters might as well be OCs, F/M, Fluff, I’m kinky so also expect sexy stuff lol, M/M, Marking, My probably failing attempt at slow burn, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Omega Verse, Other, Scent Marking, Scenting, Soulmates, Will add tags as I go., Your Yeeted into the World of Anime, reader is intersex, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkMyGuts/pseuds/MarkMyGuts
Summary: You are Yuu Namai, an omega in your world. You decide to go on a trip with your friend Toboe and his pack. After an uncomfortable confrontation, you find yourself mindlessly wandering the forest. When you realize you don’t know where you are and that you are completely lost. You cry out to whoever may be near, and just when you are about to give up, you are found by a certain silver haired Ninja.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Male Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/You, You/Unknown
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to add more tags and characters I just am dealing with some internet issues for some damn reason. Anyways enjoy!

You placed the last remaining item you needed for your camping trip in your luggage just in time to hear your phones ringtone signaling you had a caller. You pick it up to check the caller ID and see the screen light up with the name Toboe. You swipe right to answer the call and hear the cheery omega call out to you through the phone, “Yuu! We’re here! Are you ready?”

You glance over to your bag quickly and scramble to zip it shut while attempting to balance your phone on your shoulder, “Ah yeah! Gimme a sec ok? I need to lock up or else my roommate will be upset with me!”

“For sure! But hurry Yuu! I’m super excited about going camping!” Toboe chirps giddily and you can’t help but smile from the contagious positivity.

“Alright! I’ll be quicker if I hang up though.” You comment passively.

“Oh! Sorr—!” Click.

You bring your phone away from your shoulder to stare at it, “Did he just hang up on himself?” You cover your mouth lightly and giggle at his adorable nature, “How silly…”

You shake your head as you pocket your phone and go over to your desk. You open the drawer and gently pick up the small black box inside. You open it revealing a silver heart locket inside. You take out the locket and loop it around your neck then slide the small box into your purse. You then double check your surroundings before mentally confirming with yourself that you are indeed ready.

Honk honk!

You grab your rolling luggage and head out. You rush down the stairs and are about to head out of your apartment building when a feeling of unease washes over you freezing you in place temporarily. You look behind you as if there might have been someone there and rub the goosebumps out of your skin.

Hooonk!

You shiver at the skin crawling feeling you just got a minute ago and continue out of the apartment building, “Geez… What the hell was that?”

You push open the door and see Toboe, who’s sitting in the passenger seat, shove Tsume in the back and say something with a pout in his face. Tsume just rolled his eyes at Toboe and rested his chin on his palm. Toboe scrunched up his nose at him before turning to glance at your apartment building only to light up and lean out the window, “Yuu! Hey! Hurry or else grumpy here is gonna explode!”

Tsume bared his teeth in most likely a low annoyed growl and Toboe just ignored it in favor of waving at you. The closer you got to the car you could see Kiba sitting passively in the back of the car scrolling on his phone without a care in the world. Toboe opened the door and jumped out giving you a hug as you approached and you hugged back smiling, “Well let’s hope he doesn’t get mad enough to alpha command us to do push ups or something.” You whispered in his ear and both giggled.

“Ahh! This is gonna be so cool! I’m so glad you could make it to the trip Yuu! I really need a break before the next semester starts like seriouslyyy.” Toboe sighed dramatically as he hung off of you. You giggled holding his weight which wasn’t much considering he’s about a head shorter than you.

“Oh the horror if you end up with Mr. Yaiden again.” You teased and Toboe stiffened as if the very name of his history professor was like ice water to his back.

He presses a finger to his lips, “Shh! Don’t remind me! I seriously think the guy hates me for some reason. I don’t get it!”

“That guy is just an all around dick if you ask me…” Tsume grumbled.

“Oh I don’t think he’s that bad! Just grumpy, like you Tsume.” Toboe giggled as Tsume sent him a distasteful glare.

You and Toboe make your way around the car to pack your luggage away in the trunk of the truck and are about to hop in the back seat with Kiba when Toboe jumped in first. You let him get settled before getting in yourself.

“Hey! I’m not your chauffeur!” Tsume barked at everyone in the back seat making you and Toboe jump. You and Toboe looked at each other and then Toboe turned to Kiba poking him.

“Uh, Kiba? Can you swap with me and sit up front? I think Tsume’s lonely.” Toboe asked, hooking his arm in yours.

“What? I’m not lonely! Ugh what’s just stay back there.” Tsume groaned.

“Huh? Are you sure? Kiba please? I think he—.”

Kiba simply got out and swapped seats, “Tsume, why are you whining so much? Just drive already.”

Tsume was ready to growl at Kibas comment but when he looked over to see Kiba back on his phone nonchalantly scrolling, he instead started the car and pulled away from the curb to drive away.

—————

When you finally got to the campsite, you saw Hige and Blue already pulled up and setting up their tent. When they heard you, they stopped what they were doing to run up and meet you guys.

“Hey! What took you guys so long?” Hige slowed to a stop with Blue not too far behind.

When the car finally parked and everyone got out, they all formed a huddle scenting each other as a pack. You slowed to a stop and let them knowing it would be awkward if you joined. Your hand automatically went to grasp your locket to help soothe you from the feeling of longing and being left out. You didn’t even realize you had closed your eyes but when you opened them Blue was staring back at you with a kind and knowing smile. You smiled back wearily but still kept your distance until they were done.

“Yuu!”

Your snapped to attention at the sound only to see Toboe bounding over to you, “Come over here and let’s set up our tent!” Toboe ran over and grabbed your hand to drag you along behind him, “We’re gonna get the best spot so shhh!”

“Oh yeah? What if I wanna brag though?” You snickered.

Toboe gave you a exasperated side eye, “I don’t wanna get bullied out of the best spot by those alphas mannn! They always get the good spots. Now come on!”

In that moment, you were really glad Toboe had no sense of personal space and was hyperactive because it distracted you from the sudden ache of feeling so alone.

—————

Scratch that, you felt more alone than ever you couldn’t blame Tsume for being true to his feelings though. Earlier you had all started a fire pit when evening was starting to approach and it had been all ok up until you decided to go fetch more marshmallows for s’mores. When you started coming back you heard Tsume complaining about how Toboe was too kind to you and that this was supposed to be a pack trip. Toboe obviously defended you because you both had become decent friends over the last half of the semester, but that couldn’t keep the next set of words from stinging any less.

“Why didn’t they just go back home? Don’t they have family or some other friends? You’re only kind to them because their an omega—.”

You didn’t hear the rest because you chose to just drop off the marshmallows and leave quickly. You didn’t understand why Tsume just seemed to have it out for you today but you understand how intrusive it could seem for you to be there right now. Toboe probably didn’t tell everyone he invited you or something, at least that would make sense, right? 

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t realize you had mindlessly walked pretty deep into the forest until you nearly went face first into a tree after tripping over a root. But… You couldn’t have walked that far in right?

You blinked the haze away from your mind letting it slowly register its surroundings. You couldn’t see the fire anymore, not even the smoke from it. Ok so maybe you did walk pretty far in but if you call out at least someone will answer your call right? It’ll be awkward going back after hearing that and storming off without a word though. Tsume also doesn’t seem like the type to apologize but you feel Toboe would try to get him to. 

Honestly though, you didn’t need an apology. He knows nothing about your life. He’s just some knot-head who’s moodier than a bitch in heat. You huff out a bit irritated at yourself now that you didn’t say anything, not a single comeback! Now that was irritating.

You decided that maybe you should walk around a bit before making your way back. Maybe this impromptu nature walk was exactly what you needed!

“Well when I’m done, whatever crawled up his ass and died better be gone because I’m not gonna be his sandbag.” You shook yourself and started walking again.

—————

Maybe it’s a little creepy now how everything is just so silent? Like this is supposed to be a popular campsite so there should be other people at least here right? Maybe you should start heading back. Maybe this wasn’t exactly the most intelligent idea you’ve made all year.

—————

Ok so yeah. This definitely wasn’t smart. Why was there no trails anywhere? You couldn’t be lost right? It’s definitely been over an hour since you’ve started this hike in the woods so how has no one found you yet or at least stumbled across you?

“Hello? Is anyone there?” You shout out to the sky and wait for a response… 

Time ticks by and you hear nothing but the sound of your own breath. It was starting to really make you panic and quicken your pace.

You can’t be lost. You can’t be lost. You can’t…

—————

Your mind had dissolved into the purest form of panic. You had been running around for too long, hours. Your lungs were burning from use and you’ve gained quite a few cuts and bruises from tripping or getting snagged on a tree. You were starting to feel exhaustion weigh heavily on your body but the fear kept you from resting, especially when you could see the faintest bit of daylight filtering through the leaves.

Your foot caught a root and sent you tumbling quite dramatically down a hill. You try to protect your face as much as possible from any sharp rocks as you tumbled down the hill. You suddenly crash into a tree and the back of your head cracks against its trunk. Your vision swirls and you just sit there dazed for a bit. Carefully, you reach a hand to the back of your head feeling the spot and wince. You bring your hand to your face, and pretty close to your face because your vision was still swimming, but from what you could see there wasn’t any blood.

You sighed in relief. This wasn’t working, you had to think. It was probably a good thing that the tree knocked some sense into you, literally, because now you felt too exhausted to keep running. You check for your phone which was thankfully still in your pocket and unhooked the silver chain of your locket from your ear. Pulling out your phone you see that you by some miracle didn’t completely destroy it from your fall and checked the time.

5:43AM.

‘Almost nine already? What the hell is going on here? I could have sworn when we drove up there was at least ten other sites that were being occupied and none of them were all that far apart so…’ You brought your knees up to your chest and rested your head on them just sitting there.

You say there for quite a while, just catching your breath, when all of a sudden you heard a rustle of leaves. Weakly you looked up and croaked, “He—llo?” You coughed and held your head from the pulsating pain that came immediately after said cough.

Another rustle of leaves and you opened your eyes to see some feet. You had to stare at them for a good minute before your brain registered that yes, they were feet, with all ten toes, and interesting sandals. There wasn’t much of a scent so maybe it was just your imagination. “Hah… It’s feet.”

“Is there something wrong with my feet?”

Then it clicked that the feet meant there was a person, and a person meant—

You leaped up arms flailing and instantly fell on said feet. They tried to step back but you grabbed their ankle before they could run.

“No! The~yer beautiful!” You squeaked.

“What—?”

“Please stay!” You quickly started to curl your entire body around their leg and held on like a boa constrictor. Your brain racing a mile a minute but you could barely gather two brain cells to speak.

“Please! I’m dying!”

A hand was on your arm trying to pull you off and you panicked. “No no no—“

“Look. I need my legs to walk. You need help right?”

You slowly looked up at the person who was your saving grace, “Yes? Will you?” You couldn’t quite clearly see their face, or maybe they were wearing some sort of face protector? But you saw a striking tuft of silver-white hair.

They sighed with a shrug of their shoulders and nodded, “Yes. But I need my legs for that. Will you let me have my leg?”

You went slack like suddenly your body was made out of jello as soon as they gave the word, “Yes. Have your leg. Help. Please.” You laid back on the ground without a care and completely helpless to the world and for a minute just closed your eyes.

—————

You woke up a little disoriented but also, warm? You nuzzle deeper into the warmth you feel and purr at its pleasant feeling.

“Ah, awake are we? Although, I didn’t realize that you were a human cat.”

You stiffen at the words as your brain was quickly reeled back to reality. You open your eyes and blink a few times wondering why all you could see was a black void. You slowly lifted your head and realized that the person from before was in fact wearing a mask and that you were just nuzzling his neck. His ne—

You straightened quickly, “Oh my god I’m so sorry I was totally nuzzling your neck!” You felt like your face was set on fire and tried to hide yourself behind a hand. At least as much as a person being carried by said person they were trying to hide from can hide.

The man huffed a laugh, “No worries, honest. Plus you were really out of it so I don’t think that you should be embarrassed by it.”

You peak from between your fingers at the silver haired man, “Are you sure?” You said meekly.

His one exposed eye shone with an amused light which didn’t really help your inner turmoil at all, “Yes. It is indeed ok. No need to fuss over something so small.”

Small? Usually if someone nuzzled some strangers neck, they’d at least be called a pervert. Unless…

“Uh… Are you a pervert?” You said flatly, holding yourself away from the man slightly. You were an omega so it would make some sense but… His scent is very mild like a beta…

“What?” Now he looked at you with mild concern.

“Are you like… Some weirdo…” You slowly bring an arm up to block your neck from view just in case he was one of those… You both stare at each other both looking for the others reaction, you were on guard and he just looked at you as if questioning your seriousness.

When you didn’t back down he sighed, “No. I’m not a pervert... You hurt your head so I let you rest on my shoulder to prevent anymore injuries.” He seemed to be just completely done with you and you blushed a little letting your arm down.

“Oh, that does make sense…”

You both just were silent for a while as he walked and carried you towards whatever your destination was to be. You felt your head start to throb again with pain and you really wanted to rest it but didn’t want to just invade the man’s space again. Especially now that you were awake. You looked at his shoulder, remembering how comfy it was when you were just nuzzling it. You blushed at thinking about such thoughts so shamelessly. But you couldn’t help the fact it was so tempting...

“Um…” you started quietly.

They raised a slim grey brow, “Yes?”

“Can I… Rest on your shoulder again?” You felt the heat in your face and tried to not look the man in his most likely judgmental eye. He probably is looking at you like some kind of weirdo anyways.

“Yes, you may. It’s no big deal. It’s probably much more comfortable for your head right?” You flushed at the feeling of yourself being adjusted and basically leaned into his shoulder. “You seem really out of it. You should rest, we’ll be reaching our destination soon.”

You decided to listen to that and rest against their shoulder. The quiet sound of the early morning forest and the mild scent of the man carrying you were starting to lull you back into sleep. You were going to just fall back asleep but a question kept probing at your mind and keeping you awake.

“Hey, Mr.” You say through your drowsy state. He simply hums in response. You blink a few times to keep the sleep from taking you before responding again, “What’s your name?”

He peered at you temporarily then looked forward again, “Kakashi.”

You hummed, “Kakashi? Hmm… That sounds cool.”

“It does, does it?”

“Yeah… Very cool.” Sleep was clawing at your consciousness now and you could feel your eyelids get heavier and heavier by the second.

“Hm. Why thank you… Um. What’s your name?” He asked.

“My name… It’s Yuu…”

“Yuu huh? Well, thank you, Yuu.”

The rumble of his chest and the soothing tone of his voice didn’t help your attempt at staying awake. But at this point it didn’t matter much. Your brain had already given up on the battle and you could already feel yourself going slack in his arms again.

“Thank you… ~kashi.” You slurred with your last sliver of consciousness before letting yourself completely clock out.

When you were completely slack in his arms, you felt him support your head with his hand and hold tightly to your body with his other arm and suddenly you felt like you were floating.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi leaped from tree to tree holding you who is currently passed out in his arms. He tries to land as softly as he can on each branch while still going at moderately high speeds. He glances over your disheveled form curiously thinking to himself that you were quite peculiar indeed. See, when he first found you, it hadn’t been as apparent but now that you were asleep and unsuspecting he can tell for sure now. You emitted absolutely no chakra presence.

So what exactly did he feel back then?

Initially, he had just been going on a morning stroll and just patrolling the villages surrounding forest when his nose caught wind of an unusual scent. Then when he found you he was very surprised that you had gotten so close to the village completely under the radar of the many night watch units patrolling the area. Although when you called out for help you sounded weak and he decided he should approach.

You seemed completely defenseless but he had his guard up all the same, you were an outsider after all. But when you had first leaped up at him and fell to his feet he was going to defend himself against you, the sudden wave of emotions invaded his senses as soon as your distressed scent hit his nose. At first he thought of it being a genjutsu and tried to disperse it but to no avail. Thinking back on it now, it was highly influential and disruptive to his decision making. He was so taken off guard that if you had been planning to take his life you probably could have mortally wounded him in some way.

Which is why, at least partially, he needs to take you back to the village. That is what he’ll stand by as his logical conclusion, because if he were to tell that some untouched primal instinct had felt the need to comfort and protect you he would probably be thrown on his ass and told to take a month leave for mental recovery.

He sighed at his current situation in defeat, what was he going to do with you?

—————

Kakashi landed in front of the hospital and casually strolled inside carrying you who’s still knocked out. He saw Sakura talking to the front desk medical nin and started towards her. The medical nin turned towards him and gasped which made Sakura turn her head as well. When she caught sight of him she looked surprised and immediately walked over to Kakashi.

“Kakashi-sensei? What happened?” She came to stop just before him, her hands already glowing that pale green healing chakra over your passed out form. He actually watched this happen, curious if it would have any unusual reaction, maybe even no reaction. Although, like everyone else, you were being healed right before his eyes.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked now even more perturbed at the situation.

Kakashi smiled at her, “Ah sorry, it’s just that something really strange happened on my early morning walk you see? This is Yuu, they kind of were already beat up like this and begged for my help. Yuu I believe has had a serious head injury as well as many bodily wounds. Please treat them immediately and as a priority patient.”

Sakura raised a brow in question at Kakashi, “Why as a priority?”

“Because I need you to thoroughly examine their body, it’ll explain itself then.” Kakashi practically dumped you into Sakuras arms, although very gently and mindful of your head. She looked down at you then up at Kakashi as if he’d grown another head.

“Wait wha—?”

“Sorry! I must report this to our Lady Hokage. Bye now!” He waved before using a jutsu to quickly leave the hospital and appear in front of Tsunades office door. He knocked on the door and waited for Tsunade to allow him access.

“Come in!”

He opened the door and stepped inside shutting the door behind him gently before greeting Tsunade with a bow.

“Kakashi? What brings you here? Out of all the people I suspected to drop in unannounced you were definitely not one of them.” Tsunade straightens up her posture from being hunched over the paperwork on her desk before slowly relaxing back into her seat clearly waiting for the news.

“Hello Tsunade-sama. I actually have something I’d like to report…”

—————

Kakashi was currently following Tsunade who was, rightfully, pissed. They were heading to the hospital right now with a couple Jounin tailing them because of the possible chance that he may have brought a ninja spy to their unguarded hospital with an unusual jutsu that threw him off guard and then LEFT. 

He will admit he wasn’t exactly thinking very clearly in the first place but he’s almost one hundred percent sure that they are actually completely harmless. Why? Because of those same strange feelings that were just pulled forth out of nowhere. He doesn’t understand why he thinks this way, he literally has no proof but for whatever reason he just knows. But he can’t say that, they’ll think he’s gone mad. So for now he’ll play stupid and let Tsunade rip him a new one for being so dumb with a ass kissing smile.

“Kakashi, this is just about the dumbest thing you’ve done all year! How could you just bring them back to the village when you yourself were uncertain about the danger? Are you sick? Do you need to be temporarily relieved of your duties? Because this is seriously some Naruto level dumb!” Tsunade lets him have it for real this time.

Kakashi sweat drops a little bit but answers earnestly, “They were barely conscious Tsunade-sama. I assure you that I wouldn’t have brought them back if it weren’t for the fact I felt they weren’t a danger.”

Tsunade grits her teeth, “Well you better be right Kakashi, it’ll be your head if you’re not!”

They make it to the hall that your room was on and hear a crash and a few squeaks from people inside the patient room. Tsunades eyes open wide before she looks back at Kakashi glaring and running towards the room. He and the three other jounin follow suit, although, he can’t help the feeling that the danger is definitely not in that room right now.

Tsunade kicks the door open, it flies nearly hitting one of the medical nin currently in the room. Everyone turns to her in shock and surprise at her very explosive entrance. Everyone was in a stand still for a second and Kakashi had like second nature revealed his sharingan to scan the room. It seemed that all the medical staff were in position to restrain something in the corner that was on the other side of the bed just out of sight. The sheets on the bed were pulled that way as well so it’s a high chance that you were sitting on the floor.

“Where the hell are they?!” Tsunade ordered making everyone flinch.

Before anyone could answer Kakashi was already on his way to the bed to peer over it. As he got closer, the strange scent of you became apparent to him and as he looked over the edge his suspicions were correct. You were completely focused on the medical staff though and hadn’t seen him yet. The bed made a creak when he leaned on it slightly and suddenly your eyes snapped up to him with the quickness of a cornered prey animal. He was taken aback, not by the act itself but because your eyes shone a gold color, and yet there was not a trace of chakra was there. Suddenly, you leaped up at him, arms spread and tackled him to the bed.

“Kakashi!” Tsunade and the others gasped in unison.

You quickly got behind him and pulled him tight to you using him as a shield. He winced in pain feeling sharp pin pricks dig into him although not enough to break through the vest. He was honestly surprised himself but stilled when he heard quiet sobbing, “Please don’t let them touch me.”

And now he understood this was definitely a misunderstanding.

“Unhand him right now!” Tsunade ordered again, the other three Jounin moved forward carefully kunai drawn.

“Tsunade-sama wai—…” a brave medical nin tried to protest only to get cut off.

“What! What is it!” She barked.

“They have no chakra…” Kakashi quipped and brought down his headband to cover his Sharingan. He sighed and tried to not shift too much because your nails were starting to become painful every time you clutched harder.

“What are you—?” Tsunade was about to yell back thinking Kakashi had finally lost it but just then a firm hand grasped her shoulder.

“Tsunade-sama. He’s right.” The confident voice of Sakura cut through the ever growing tense atmosphere and put a stop to the madness.

Kakashi sighed out a breath of relief, thank Kamisama.

—————

You didn’t let him go but Kakashi didn’t mind, it kept you from moving and making the situation worse. Sakura explains what he had already suspected, but what he didn’t expect was to hear that there was a complete absence of the chakra pathway system in you. A medical nin quipped in to say they were midway through a physical when all of a sudden you flipped out. They suspect that you are likely not even the same species of human as them and possibly a runaway experiment or something of that sort. 

Now that confused Kakashi because of what you had said in your delirious state, but then again he really doesn’t know anything about you other than you have quite a scent that can be dangerously influential. He observes the staff sensing that they may have also been affected by the panic your scent put into the atmosphere because as you calm their jerky movement and anxious way of speaking start to calm as well. Another bonus though was that your nails weren’t digging into his vest anymore and he could relax a bit more.

Tsunade seemed to take in all the information and glanced at Kakashi then at you hiding behind him with a single glowing eye darting from person to person. When your eye met Tsunades, you shrieked back growling lowly behind Kakashi. She wasn’t intimidated though, in fact she gestured towards you, “What do you call this then. It’s strange to see such a change physically with no chakra influence at all.”

Suddenly you were the center of attention again and you didn’t like that, but you were calmer now. So you settled for asking Kakashi about it, “What do they want?” You whispered.

Kakashis single exposed eye glanced down to you, “They’re trying to figure you out.”

You scrunched up your face, “Figure me out?”

“Yes. You’re not like us you see…” he explained.

This further confused you, “What do you mean, were all human here.” You look up to him.

He scratches his head, “Well yes but you are a little different.”

You squinted your eyes at Kakashi questioningly, “How? Explain.”

Everyone seemed to observe them as they talked which made Kakashi a bit weirded out, but he understood why, “Well you’re missing something we all have.”

“What?” You look around at everyone trying to spot the difference.

Kakashi huffed a laugh, “It cannot be seen, at least with your eyes. But I can show you.”

“Ok... Then show me.” You looked at him and waited.

“Heh. Well I’ll need a bit more space than…” Kakashi gestured down to himself and you completely crushed together. You looked down at yourselves and slowly released him, still keeping a hand to grip his shirt sleeve, much like a scared child. It was adorable.

“Here. Now watch this.” Kakashi made a few hand signs which you watched curiously before he held his right forearm focusing his chakra to form his infamous chidori. You looked shocked and were completely engrossed with the electricity surrounding his hand.

“Woah! That’s so cool! How did you do that?!” You were about to reach out and hold his arm but he grabbed your wrist, releasing the jutsu immediately.

“Don’t touch it, it’s very dangerous and can cause serious injury.” Kakashi said seriously but you were so confused by that.

“But you were just holding it just fine? So how—?”

“It’s my chakra. I’m the wielder so of course it’s not gonna hurt me. But that jutsu is made to be like a makeshift blade and hurts anyone else it comes in contact with.” Kakashi explains as he let go of your wrist. 

Sakura then decides to come up, smiling kindly when she sees you flinch back and offers her hands, “You can touch this chakra though. It will actually feel nice.” 

A pale green aura enveloped her hands up to her wrists. You look at her hands contemplating if you should trust her or not but the curiosity was what made you reach out with your injured hands and take hers. And it did feel good, really good to the point you unintentionally started to purr and rest against Kakashis back. The aching wounds that covered your hands were suddenly healed from the warm chakra weaving itself through your skin, you could feel it. Everyone seemed to be taken aback by the unusual sound except for Kakashi who had already heard it back when you were cuddling his neck in the woods.

Sakura giggled a little, “You like it huh? Well if you do I’d like to heal that head wound of yours now.”

You realized after all the adrenaline left your system that your head was in fact pounding and winced, “Yes please.” You said bringing a hand away from her hands to hold your head.

“Alright. Stay still.” Sakura said as she brought her hands up to your head and started healing your wounds. It felt like your headache was literally melting away and it felt so good. Sakura used this time to get close and inspect you. She started to smooth back your hair bringing it away from your face to get a good look at you.

“Can you open your eyes please?” She asked politely.

You tilted your head up and opened your eyes lazily to stare at her green ones. You noticed she seemed to be inspecting you which you didn’t mind much. She tilted your head side to side intrigued by your eyes, “Do they always shine gold like this? They’re so pretty.”

You shook your head which was feeling a million times better now than it was before, “No. It only happens when we are feral. I feel scared of you guys so…”

Sakura nodded in understanding but the sight of your fairly large canines made her curious about them, “Can you say Ah? I want to see your teeth.”

You did so without a problem and just as she suspected, they were about half a centimeter longer than before, “Your teeth grow longer too?”

You hummed, “Mmhm. And my nails.”

Sakura nodded her head again, “Hm. I see…” She tilted your head up and as she did so she could see odd raised marks near the base of your neck. She pulled your shirt collar aside to see rows of spongy raised skin that kind of looked like faint tiger stripes. After she removed the shirt from covering them she could faintly smell a fragrant scent coming from them. It was quite calming actually and wanted to get a closer look. Her hand that had pulled your shirt to the side went to the top of your neck sliding down and—.

Your eyes went wide and you grabbed her wrist tightly baring your teeth in a snarl, “Don’t touch me!”

She jumped back and you threw her wrist away before retreating back behind Kakashi to use him as a shield. They all were a bit surprised by the outburst but Kakashi believes he understands a little now after what he observed.

“Yuu.” He says calmly to you as you growl at Sakura not particularly paying too much attention to him. “Yuu.” He tried again this time getting a bit of a response in a quick look towards him.

“Does that spot hurt?” He asked.

“What? No? Why would it?” You huffed confused and still bared your teeth at Sakura.

“Then can you please explain why you got defensive?” He asked slowly.

“Because she's a pervert!” You growl lowly.

“What? How—.” Sakura looked flustered by the accusation.

“Wait Sakura.” Kakashi halted her response before continuing, “Does touching it mean something that we don’t know?”

You blinked at him confused, “What do you mean you don’t know? Everyone knows this!” You curl up into yourself a little, “You never touch someone’s scent glands without their permission, especially on the neck, but more especially on the neck of an omega!” You shook your head as if that was so obvious.

“Oh… So that’s why you were so concerned when you cuddled my neck.” Kakashi said bluntly as he tapped a finger to his chin.

You visibly stuttered and got extremely flustered turning to him quickly, “I told you I was sorry I—.”

He laughed lightly, “I told you it wasn’t a big deal. Here look, you’ll understand why.” He took off his vest which made you raise a brow at but when he started tilting his head to the side and showing the flesh on his neck you started blushing.

That was quickly washed away when you didn’t see something you expected to be there, “Your scent glands aren’t there. What—?”

“We don’t have them.” Sakura interjected as she too displayed her neck to you too. 

You were speechless if you were to be honest. Then you felt extremely embarrassed with yourself and rubbed your arm completely understanding that they definitely were different, “I thought you were all Betas. I thought you were trying to sexually assault me but… You didn’t even know… I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. We didn’t even bother to understand when we were attempting to give you a physical earlier. We should really be apologizing.” Sakura said and bowed with sincerity. The medical nin from before came up too and bowed as well apologizing with her.

You blushed at the display, were you in Asia or Japan or something? That would explain why they were bowing at least. But then again, how’d you get to the other side of the world when you were in America? No, probably were just in a more Asian populated area or something. But like how did they have super powers???

“Um… It’s ok, at least now. But uh… Where am I? I just thought of this now and I probably should have asked this earlier…” you spoke politely.

“Well. You’re in Konoha, Village of the Leaf.” Sakura said with a hint of pride.

“Oh? What part of America are we in? I’ve never heard of Konoha before.” You stated curiously.

Then everyone suddenly fell into a silent realization that maybe things were a bit more complicated than they were expecting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, maybe quarantine had bottled up some amazingly large amount of creativity that I didn’t realize I had just to make this one story happen? Donno but I definitely like it. Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> P.S. Seriously. Don’t get too attached to chapters being so long. I don’t understand what’s gotten into me lmao!


	3. Chapter 3

You felt like your brain was about to explode, how did you just slip into another world? Another dimension?!?! It seriously didn’t make any sense but apparently it was true because they showed you their map of the world and when you tried to use your smartphone to show them they were wrong, you finally realized you had literally zero bars. They also looked at the device as if it was completely alien to them so that didn’t help. So now you’re just here… You don’t know what is going to happen to you but you hope that you can get back to your world… Somehow…

You sit in your thoughts as you let the medical nin finish healing your wounds and patch you up. They asked if you would be willing to let them learn more about your secondary gender, which you agreed to with the condition that they don’t touch the glands on your neck without permission.

“Well, you should be set. We don’t really know how a person without chakra will react after getting chakra healing so just be extra careful and mind your head.” Sakura said to you like a mild lecture.

“Ah ok, I’ll try to be careful Doctor. Thank you.” You said back politely.

Sakura smiled waving a dismissive hand in front of her face, “Good, and no problem! Also, please just call me Sakura. I believe we’ll be getting to know each other pretty well in the future so being so formal will be rather awkward.” 

“Ah, well if you’re ok with that, and you may also call me Yuu in return.” You were pretty glad that she told you her name because you were absolutely not paying attention.

“Alright. Now, I would release you but… You don’t really have a place to stay…” Sakura said with an edge of curiosity as she looked over to Tsunade. 

It seemed as if she were slightly concerned about that as well, “Well… We can’t exactly leave you alone considering the fact that one, you’re an outsider, and two, there’s an unknown element about your sudden arrival upon our village. We may not know why now but we will some day and I’d rather be prepared for that.” Tsunade said seriously.

You didn’t particularly like the fact you might have some random bunking buddy, although, you couldn’t fault her for being cautious. You also didn’t want to be cooped up in this hospital so you feel as if you probably have to just accept whatever your situation is.

“Although, I don’t want anyone to feel as if their house has been intruded on, or take them away from family…” Tsunade seemed to hint at something you didn’t understand but suspected it referred to someone in the room. It made you curious as to who she expected to volunteer.

“You’ll have to stay in your own place near the outskirts of Konoha, far from everyone for our civilians' safety. You may wander the town with an escort and you must never go out alone, got it? Not until you’re cleared.” Tsunade crossed her arms as she walked up to you with a stride that totally screamed alpha in your head but you knew that she wasn’t any alpha.

You nodded, “Yes Ms—.”

“It’s Tsunade-sama or Hokage-sama to you.” She spoke clearly as she corrected you. Yep, she definitely has an alpha flair about her.

“Yes Tsunade-sama.” You answered with a nod.

Tsunade huffed out a sigh, “Now that you understand your position here, know that breaking these rules will result in either house arrest or being immediately removed from the village depending upon the amount of times broken and if you do anything criminal along with it. Is that clear?”

“Yes Tsunade-sama.” You answered again feeling like a prisoner in some way but you were glad that you had at least a little bit of freedom to roam.

Tsunade eyed you for a bit in contemplation before turning to Kakashi, “Well, I don’t believe I need to tell you more than once Kakashi.” Kakashi smiled at her already feeling the weight of his decisions settling on his shoulders, “You will be taken off active duty for a month and are now being placed as Yuus official overseer. Got that?” Tsunade commanded with no room for argument.

“Ah, yes Hokage-sama…” he knows of course, he has to take care of the puppy he dragged in.

—————

You and Kakashi left the hospital and started on your way across the town to the prepared housing location. Despite being healed, you could definitely feel the strain on your body as you decided to walk but you couldn’t bring yourself to ask your assigned guardian to carry you all the way to the house. That would be way too embarrassing.

You struggled to walk a little and tried to hide your limp as best you could because you also were curious about this place and wanted to take a look around. It looked pretty rustic, definitely not nearly as advanced as your world, but then again your world also doesn’t have super humans so you guess things run just as smoothly here.

Kakashi has been just silently tailing you the entire time which would be ok, if he didn’t make it so awkward by standing a few feet behind you. It almost was as if he were trying to avoid getting too close to you. It made you feel more like an outcast but at the same time you understood that they were probably taking a high risk by keeping you here in their village. So you kept on walking without complaints so that it was more convenient for him.

As you strolled around the village you ended up stopping abruptly when you caught wind of an extremely strong scent. It caught you off guard because you didn’t expect it at all considering the fact that there weren't any secondary genders, and it wasn’t like an alphas either, just strong. It also was approaching you fast.

“Kakashi-sensei!” A loud voice called out and you turned around to see a tall blonde bouncing up to Kakashi with a big grin on his face, “Hey! Kakashi-sensei!” He jogged over waving and slowed when he approached Kakashis taller form.

“What are you doing right now? You know you still owe me Ichiraku Ramen right! I beat the bet remember!” The blonde chattered excitedly to Kakashi who seemed to be put at ease by his presence, you on the other hand wanted to hide behind Kakashi again because of the powerful scent coming from him.

“Ah, sorry Naruto, I’m actually currently on an assignment right now.” Kakashi apologizes to the blonde who apparently goes by the name Naruto.

“Eh?” Naruto squints at Kakashi in suspicion, “What do you mean you’re on assignment? You are just walking right now. Are you trying to get out of the bet? Pay up old man!” Naruto whines at Kakashi who in return just smiles wearily, it’s very obvious that these two are very close.

“Well, I’m not exactly lying Naruto. You see…” Kakashi turned to the side and gestured towards you, Narutos gaze following the gesture, “I’m overseeing this individual for a month.” Kakashi explains as Naruto squints at you.

“Who are you? I’ve never seen you before.” Naruto walks up to you making you back up as he gets into your space. You don’t say anything as he eyed you up and down a few times with his hands on his hips as if inspecting you.

You look from him to Kakashi awkwardly and when you saw Kakashi wasn’t going to be all that helpful you sighed and decided to introduce yourself, “Hi, I’m Yuu Namai. I’m kind of an alien from another world and he’s currently stuck being my babysitter until we can find out what’s going on.”

Naruto looked at you as if you had grown a second head before turning to Kakashi who sighed and shook his head, “They are actually right Naruto, as crazy as it seems, they don’t exactly belong on this plane of existence.”

At that Narutos eyes went wide when he looked back at you and suddenly your hands were enveloped in two warm rough ones, “Oh wow that’s so cool! Please please please join in on Ichiraku Ramen! I wanna hear what it’s like on your planet!”

You were a bit taken aback by such an energetic response and the complete acceptance Naruto, a complete stranger, was willing to give to you right on the spot. You smiled a little at that thinking about how adorable it was, even though his scent was super intimidating to your omega at first you think you can get used to the hyperactive blonde, “Yeah sure. I’ll join you, although I don’t think my world will be nearly as interesting as yours.”

Narutos smile grew bigger, then he turned to Kakashi grinning mischievously, “You’re paying Kakashi-sensei!”

Kakashi sighed and sweat dropped at that before going into his pocket to check his wallet.

—————

When you arrived, the shop was quite small and had this charming atmosphere about it. It was more like a open stand than the shops you were used to but the closer you got the more bouncy and excited Naruto got. He really was like an adorable kid that was full of energy. You all bowed under the flags and made your way to the seats.

“Naruto! How were you doing boy?” The shop owners greeted Naruto first.

Naruto grinned back before saying with excited enthusiasm, “Afternoon Teuchi! Ayame! I brought Kakashi with me and a special guest!”

“Oh? A special guest?” Ayame questioned as both her and Teuchi looked at you. 

You waved politely in greeting, “Hello, I’m Yuu.”

“Afternoon Yuu, glad you can join us then!” Teuchi said brightly although you could tell that both he and Ayame seemed to eye you oddly, not bad though, thankfully enough.

“Yeah! Yuu is an a—!” Naruto started but Kakashi slapped a hand over his mouth shutting him up. Naruto let out some muffled protests but stopped when Kakashi started whispering something into his ear. When he was released, Naruto made an ‘oh’ expression and a zipper mouth sign.

You, Teuchi and Ayame all sweat dropped at the blonde until you just laughed to yourself. It was such a ridiculous secret to keep, most people probably wouldn’t even believe him and you bet that Kakashi just stopped him so that he didn’t embarrass himself.

“Well anyways, I’m treating these two to your infamous ramen. This will be Yuus first time here in the village so I hope we can make a lasting impression.” Kakashi said leaning against the stand already seemingly defeated as his head hung down while offering his wallet to Teuchi who plucked it out of Kakashis hands with a pitying smile.

“Of course. So! What would you like to order!” Teuchi and Ayame asked in unison.

—————

You understood the pain Kakashis wallet must be feeling as you watched Naruto down his third extra large bowl of Ichiraku Ramen and stack it on the rest of the empty bowls sighing contentedly. You barely were two thirds of the way done with the extra large bowl Naruto made you try. To be honest the food was indeed good and you were actually really in need of some food apparently. So you were really grateful for such a large portion to be shoved in your direction.

You glanced past the blonde to see that Kakashi was also about the same as you when it came to finishing your food. Although you were curious about how he managed to eat with his mask on and started to stare.

“Ok! One more bowl!” Naruto shouted at the cooks who nodded at him. Kakashi seemed to further deflate into the wall obviously hoping his wallet would recover from this.

Naruto grinned cheekily at them and then turned to you. You looked back at him and he carefully leaned into your space with a hand covering one side of his mouth, “So what is your world like back at home Yuu? Does everyone look like you or are there also creepy creatures with antennas and big bug eyes there as well?”

You huffed a laugh at him but answered him honestly, “Well, everyone looks like me mostly. There’s a wide variety of skin tone much like everyone here and well we all have secondary genders. Except for Betas of course.”

“Huh? What’s a secondary gender?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Well, you’re born with a base gender, boy, girl and rarely intersex. Then your body goes through two types of puberty. The first type is the type everyone will go through, the typical growth spurts and bodily development, but halfway through this puberty if you are an Alpha or an Omega you will go through the second puberty called ‘blooming’. When an Alpha blooms, their bodies grow to be the strongest out of anyone in their classes and their scent tends to get a sharper edge to it. They smell powerful and they sometimes can be so strong that they use scent blockers because of how oppressive it can be.” You pause in your explanation to look at Naruto, “Actually, it’s very similar to your scent Naruto.” You say as you sniff him

“What? Really?” Naruto sniffs his clothes as if he were going to pick up on his own scent before looking at you questioningly.

You giggle at his confusion, “I guess your nose just isn’t strong enough for that.” You almost felt like ruffling his hair, he was so much like a younger brother and you couldn’t help but feel yourself become immediately fond of him.

Naruto recurved his last bowl of noodles but ate it slowly as he listened intently to you, “Shou… Whaut aboot douz Ohmegahsh?” He says through a mouth full.

“Ah, well very similarly they get a bloom too, except it’s much softer. Omegas develop this alluring scent that makes all the other genders want to protect them and are generally the weakest by default. They can work to be as strong as any beta or maybe even alpha but they have to work ten times harder. It’s not that it’s harder than anyone else’s journey to being strong but it’s socially unaccepted most of the time. There’s a lot of people that still believe in traditional order, that Omegas are to stay submissive and beautiful, or in the worst cases, even just to be breeding whores. There’s lots of laws and protections put in place because of Omega exploitation, it’s a progressive society now right? But everyone secretly wants the beautiful soft omega, a rare few care for anything else and it doesn’t help the fact that we’re minorities either.” You didn’t realize you had been going on an emotional rant until you felt your palm get pinched by the chopsticks you were firmly grasping. 

You gasped and shook out your palm letting the chopsticks fall into the bowl and were about to apologize for ranting when you felt a hand on your arm. You looked over to see Naruto first look at you with concern but then light up with a smile, “Seems like a load of crap they’re spewing if you ask me. Only the weak get intimidated by another person’s climb to the top!” Naruto beamed, “If you want to be stronger then believe it. Don’t let anyone else hold you down!” Naruto then turns to slurp up the last bit of ramen before adding it to the pile of empty bowls.

“Ah man I’m stuffed.” Naruto says holding his stomach. He acts as if he had said nothing and that it’s really not a big deal but to you in that moment it meant a lot especially since you both were basically strangers. You are grateful for his words.

—————

After saying your goodbyes to Naruto and parting ways. It had gotten decently late and you still hadn’t said much to Kakashi who seemed to be a bit more relaxed than earlier before Naruto made his impromptu entrance into the scene. You could understand that though, the guy seemed to give off so much positive energy it was really hard not to have relaxed a little around him. You guess that was his affect on people.

You decided that was enough wandering for the day and stopped walking in front of Kakashi. He stopped as well and looked at you with a questioning glance that seemed careless but you could tell from his posture that he was truly prepared for anything you try. You don’t understand why he’s so guarded but you guess it’s because of the unfamiliarity. Whatever the case may be, you’re too tired of walking and just want to head straight to bed.

“Kakashi.” You addressed him directly for the first time since leaving the hospital but paused when you got a bit of a silly idea in your head. Your body will hate you for this later but you really can’t stand this atmosphere anymore.

He quirked a brow at your hesitation, “Yes Yuu?”

You noted he would shift his weight from foot to foot occasionally, “Where is the place we’re staying? I wanna go ho—… There. I’m really tired.”

Kakashi slips a paper from his pocket and looks over it before handing it to you, “We’re pretty close by the location. It’s just down that street to the left.” He gestured lazily with his hand.

You took the paper in your hand and looked it over for a second, “Really? It’s that close?”

“Yes. It is that—.” He starts to shift from his left foot to his right and you take that as your cue to full speed sprint in the direction of the house leaving him to fumble with his feet for a moment. You felt the wind whip by you and you were pretty sure he’d catch up in no time.

Just when you rounded the corner you could smell the scent of rain and ozone become increasingly stronger just like back when Kakashi showed you his chakra at the hospital. You knew you had to really book it if you were going to have a chance, which was probably zero even with the stun you managed to pull on him. You were so close though and you really wanted to pull this off.

He was gaining on you.

Just a few more feet.

You could feel the wind of him swiping a hand at you and barely missing on your back.

Just a little more!

You quickly sidestepped and stopped completely in your tracks seeing him nearly fly face first into the gate leading up to the house you both were going to be occupying for the time being. You saw him blink a bit in surprise and confusion, clearly not expecting for you to have stopped so abruptly and you just try to hide the smile from your face from successfully fooling him.

You yawned and leaned on the gate, “Well shoot you finally caught up. I thought we were going to keep going at that snails pace forever.” You tried to look as bored as possible but couldn’t keep yourself from glancing his way to see his reaction.

“Ah, so that was the case huh?” Kakashi smiled but you could tell from the irregular spikes in his scent that he was definitely irritated by your little stunt. You had to hide your smile in the crook of your arm as he took out the key and opened the gate.

He pushed open the gate and waited for you to walk first. You did and as soon as you were ahead of him you grinned and silently laughed at him. You repeated a similar motion when you reached the front door, stepping aside, letting him open the door, you step in, he steps in after you. 

He follows you like a hawk when you enter the premises, you look around and notice there were very few rooms that had complete privacy. In fact there were very few rooms in general. It makes you a bit antsy realizing that you are probably going to be watched like this for the whole month, no true privacy, no escape, you just having to put up with all of it. And to make it all worse, just to put the cherry on top…

You opened the one other door that led to a room that was not the bathroom and just as you expected, it was a bedroom. But what you didn’t expect…

“Why is there only one bed?” You ask, not turning to look at Kakashi for a second who you knew was right behind you. You could hear him shift behind you, probably looking into the room as well.

“Ah. You’re right. There is only one…” he says matter of factly, not an ounce of concern in his voice.

You gripped the door seal for a second before turning to walk away, “I’ll sleep on the cou—.”

A strong hand gripped your upper arm stopping you in your tracks. You looked up to see Kakashis face looming over you as he got in your space, still clearly irritated with you, “Nuh-uh-uh. We’re sharing this room. I have to watch you remember? Can’t let you slip through the front door while I’m sleeping now can I?” His smile was menacing even through the cloth of his mask and you could feel yourself get slightly defensive because of it.

You bowed your head in defeat knowing it would be futile to argue against the man and just nodded, “Ok.” You stepped into the room without another complaint and he followed you in shutting the door behind him. 

The sound of the door shutting, the lights being off and the proximity of this man, this stranger, triggered something in you that you thought was buried in the back of your mind. You stiffened as you stood in the middle of the room staring out the window that was displaying the star lit sky so beautifully. You would have loved to admire it but the anxiety crawling up your legs and swarming your mind made it impossible. You heard your heart beat slowly become louder in your ears and it felt like there wasn’t enough oxygen in your lungs.

And you could feel him approaching…

The scent of thunder was so strong in your nose, you felt like you were almost being smothered.

And he just kept getting closer…

You were unable to keep yourself from gasping for air now, your vision lit up with picture like flashes of childhood memories that haunt you.

There was a faint hovering heat traveling up your arm…

You clutched at your locket tightly as you felt tears well up in your eyes, the reality of your situation hitting you hard, you being in this world.

You’re alone.

A warm hand gripped your arm carefully, but that was enough to send you over the edge.

Your vision sharpened to a point and everything felt fast and slow at the same time. You could feel cloth between your finger tips and warmth underneath the cloth, underneath you. Your teeth itched with the familiar ache of them elongating and you could feel the sheer force of your jaws snapping together tightly around something before you even realized what had happened.

And then there was nothing. Nothing for a long, stretched amount of time. The fog in your mind started to slowly slip away and you could hear a faint calling of some sort. Your mind was still swimming, but the tide was ebbing away and you could start to understand the things around you again. Like puzzles slotting together. Piece by piece… Piece by piece...

“Yuu.”

Your name being called rang clear through your mind, reeling you back into reality once again. You felt the bubble of hot tears spilling down your cheeks, the hiccups in your throat and the suffocating feeling in your lungs. But not only that, you could see that you were above and not below. One red orb shone in the dark. One red eye.

Then the picture became clear. You had Kakashi pinned to the bed, he didn’t resist you at all yet you knew he could. He was much stronger than you.

“Yuu.” he called calmly and with a hint of discomfort. Why did he let you pin him? You didn’t understand.

You released your grip on his wrists, only just holding them down now. The look in his eyes were calm but somehow you could tell he was concerned, some small part, and it was enough to send a wave of guilt through your system.

“Yuu…” Kakashi called again and you couldn’t help the sobs as you sunk to your knees and clutched to his pant leg. He followed your movement but stopped in a sit up position above you.

“I’m sorry…” You cried into his pant leg, and he let you. There was no move to comfort, but that was all you needed…

—————

Kakashi watched you until you fell asleep against his knee. He waited a few minutes until he was sure you wouldn’t be awakened by any sudden movements. He slowly made his way to the floor and cradled your body gently into his arms. He then picked you up and laid you down on the bed. Kakashi stared for longer than he should have, just watching your resting face. 

It was his fault, you had shown many clear signs of discomfort and instead of letting you just take the room for yourself he let the rules rule over him again. Although, he really shouldn’t be feeling this way anyways, you weren’t his friend or anything. You were just a stranger. But your scent didn’t allow him to be a passive observer of your existence. As soon as he was hit with the brunt force of your emotions, the anxiety, he couldn’t just stand by and watch you suffer.

A throbbing pain in Kakashis shoulder made him wince and step away from you. He decided to go to the bathroom and quietly exited the room, leaving you alone. Just a few paces away and he was in the bathroom removing his vest and stripping off his shirt. There was already a bruise forming on his shoulder from where you nearly tore into him. He then looked over to his vest seeing many small punctures through the thick fabric. Well thank god for the vest then because that would have been him, maybe even worse.

He sighs and scrubs his face. He had once again been taken off guard by you. He really should ask to be relieved of this assignment, tell Tsunade that he is unfit for the job and to make someone else take care of it. Take care of you. But he can’t, he has to make up for his mistake. 

Kakashi looks into the mirror and knows what he has to do. He takes the vest and tosses it in the garbage, he has many more of those so losing one wasn’t such a big deal. But he couldn’t let them find out what happened tonight. It wouldn’t be fair to you, especially when it was his fault.

He frowned to himself as he ran cool water to splash on his face, he’ll just have to be more honest with you from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I lied, I might actually like them being decently long, makes it feel kind of well done in a sense, not super rushed? Idk but I feel satisfied with the amount of detail I’ve put into these.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up alone and tucked into bed when you so clearly remember crying on the floor last night. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and stretched your somewhat sore limbs as you pushed the covers off you. When you swung your legs off the bed ready to do your normal routine, you stopped yourself after remembering where you are. Then you remembered what happened last night…

“Arghhhh!” You pressed the heels of your palms into your eyes and threw your head back to groan. You really just bit the hell out of him like that. You felt a blush creep across your face thinking about how you’ve just been acting weird ever since you got here and you were pretty sure that they thought you were overly sensitive or something by now. You swear on your better days you weren’t nearly this much of a baby. Your moment of embarrassment ended when your stomach started to growl out what you’re pretty sure meant F E E D M E.

You looked down at your stomach and then at the door in contemplation. You really didn’t want to face Kakashi just yet, you felt like it would be really awkward and didn’t feel like dealing with that at the moment.

—————

You had sat for a while and devised a plan in your head. When you were satisfied with your plan you decided to put it to work.

MISSION: Avoid Kakashi and get snacks!

You carefully tip toed over to the door and quietly turned the knob. When the knob stopped turning, you gently pulled the door to yourself and prayed that it wasn’t creaky. When the door didn’t betray your cause you let out a sigh of relief. You peaked out to locate the target and your current enemy. This was a stealth mission damn it.

Your eyes scanned the area and when you saw a tuft of silver hair indicating that the back of his head was facing you, you decided it was probably a good time to crawl behind the couch he was sitting on currently and try to see what he was doing so you could plan your next move.

Quickly you crawled over making sure to keep your steps light as you pave your way through the danger zone. When you made it to the couch you pressed against it and stilled for a moment to listen closely. You heard Kakashi hum lightly and the sound of a page flipping but nothing that made you too concerned. You haven’t been discovered! You grinned at that and suppressed a mischievous little chuckle. You could cackle maniacally when you’ve succeeded at your masterful plan and are back in the bedroom.

You slowly turned to peak around the arm of the couch just enough so that a single eye could look over it. Kakashi was reading out of a bright orange book and you could tell he was pretty invested in it with the way his face was flushed right now. You looked at the cover and saw a woman being chased by a man and looking pretty happy about it. You didn’t expect Kakashi to be the kind of guy to be into romance novels but the more you know. But what he was reading wasn’t important. What mattered was that his attention was diverted!

Now was the tricky part, the kitchen entrance was in perfect view of him and there wasn’t exactly a way to not be seen if you took a wide route around so you had to do something pretty risky for this to work out. The next hideaway spot that would get you in the clear to enter the semi-open room of the kitchen was a little bit in the middle of the room so the only way to get there would be if you creeped right next to him and just hope he doesn’t drop his book midway through your crawl. You took a slow deep breath to ready yourself and exhaled. 

Ok. You were ready now.

You crawled over to his side of the couch being extra careful of the noise you were making and checked again if he still was buried in his book. With the second confirmation you quickly, but quietly made your way over behind the couch on the other side. 

Just when you got behind the couch and were out of sight you hear a snap of a book shutting and the sound of someone getting up from the couch. You scrunched up as small as you could make yourself and held your hand to your mouth to muffle your breath. Thinking, ‘Oh god, it’s over! Please don’t go to the kitchen!’

You hear Kakashi stretch and start walking… But farther away. You heard a door being entered and closed then the sound of a shower starting. You quietly sighed in relief and slumped against the couch. You peaked out from your hiding spot to watch the door for a bit and after waiting for a while you decided you were in the clear to do whatever you wanted.

You slowly stood and walked into the kitchen just casually opening the fridge. It was decently stocked and you didn’t know any of the brands so you just grabbed what looked good. You were glad everything wasn’t some completely different and alien looking stuff, in fact all of this stuff looked like things you’d see in your world which surprised you. You grabbed an apple, a juice box and some random things that kind of smelt good when you opened them. You then close the fridge after grabbing your horde and tip toed all the way back to the room so you don’t alert the showering man.

When you get to the room door you fumble your items around a bit to free up one hand enough to open the door. When you opened it you felt relief wash over you. You skipped over to the bed and dropped the items you gathered on it before looking at everything feeling yourself salivating in anticipation. You couldn’t pick which one you wanted first! You turned to go close the door when all of a sudden it shut in your face.

You froze, blinked a few times, then proceeded to slowly turn your head to see what the cause of the door closing was. Kakashi was leaning against the wall book in hand and one foot on the door. You felt your brain melt as you tried to process all this information at once. If Kakashi wasn’t in the bathroom, then who turned on the shower? You didn’t see or hear the bathroom open so when?

“How did—…” you started.

“You left the door to this room open, for one.” Kakashi closed his book with a snap and leaned away from the wall finally looking up at you, “Secondly, I could also see small parts of you from my peripheral vision when you’d move around and could see your eye when you peaked at me…” he slipped his book into his pocket and walked casually up to you, “And thirdly, I could tell by your scent. I have a nose much like a bloodhound you see.” Kakashi leaned forward tapping his nose with an amused smile.

You started to blush from getting caught in the act and making a fool of yourself, a reaction which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy and only made you feel worse. You actually wanted to just crawl under a rock and hide forever because this man just keeps seeing you do the dumbest things and you hate it.

You turn your face away as if that would help hide you in this situation and he leaned away seemingly done with his silent teasing, “And besides, we have quite the day on our hands Yuu.” Kakashi says matter of factly, making you turn back in slight confusion.

“We… Do?” You question.

Kakashi nods, “Yep, but I guess we should eat something first before that happens huh?” He looks past you at your horde.

You turn to look back at it as well then back to Kakashi. You then rub your arm as you turn your head down and ask awkwardly, “Does that mean I have to put it back?”

Kakashi smiled kindly at you, “Yes.”

—————

You felt kind of jaded as you put the last of the food you tried to sneak to the room back into the fridge. Like how were you supposed to sneak past someone with the nose of a bloodhound when you have no scent blockers?! You closed the fridge and went over to a dining chair to plop your defeated butt into.

Kakashi got on some mittens and pulled open the oven and took out two plates that holds a decent portion of breakfast food on each. You were a bit surprised that he just pulled two plates of food out of the oven that were set and ready to eat.

“I made these before you woke up. My days start a lot earlier and because I had nothing better to do I decided that I’d make breakfast and apologize for what happened last night.” Kakashi said genuinely as he set down both plates on the table in front of both of you then sat down himself.

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize. I don’t really know what happened but I don’t think it was really your fault.” You tried to reason but Kakashi just smiled kindly at you.

“I’m glad you feel that way and don’t feel any discomfort from what happened... But I’d personally feel better if you would allow me to apologize appropriately.”

“Um… Ok… Thank you for the food.” 

“You’re welcome Yuu.” Kakashi said before taking a bite.

You felt awkward but not so much in a bad way. More like you didn’t really know how to respond or approach such a conversation because you weren’t used to someone wanting to do something for you without any selfish, alternative motives. You knew it was sort of selfish of him so he could feel a little better but it was because he felt he wronged you in some way, not because he wanted to get in your pants.

That actually made you feel nice too, it was nice for something to just be simple and taken at face value. You sort of smiled as you took a bite of your food. Oh and was it good. You sighed through your nose in delight and started to bounce your feet a little as you both ate in peaceful silence. 

Kakashi finished his food before you did and pulled out a book, the same book from before, and started to read. You casually glanced at it but didn’t comment on it as you continued eating, trying to finish up your food so you can try to figure out what you can do around here. When the last bite of food entered your mouth Kakashi closed his book and spoke, “You need things like clothes and other personal items right?”

“Ummphff?” You were caught mid bite and you tried to chew quickly so you could answer. He patiently waited for you to finish your bite but you realized you could just nod your head so you did.

“Then we should head out soon. You don’t have a lot of time considering the fact all you have is these medical pajamas.” Kakashi gestures to your clothes as he says this making you look down at them as well. 

You then look back up at him, “Well, I don’t really have any money.”

“Ah. That would be a problem if I wasn’t paying for it.” Kakashi stated and you just about choked on air.

“What? Why are you paying for it?” You sputtered out.

“This is my apology. Also, I’m getting extra money for looking after you as well since I’m technically your guardian at the moment.” Kakashi stops for a second and you’re about to retort but he then continues, “Besides… Do you really just want to wear those clothes and only those clothes over and over again? That would be pretty inconvenient wouldn’t you think?”

You paused, he definitely had a good point. It would not be wise to refuse this offer. “Well… I guess I can’t argue with that.” You muttered and looked down at the clothes pulling at them slightly. Though as you did this you realized that you honestly felt gross. You hadn’t taken a shower since the morning you left for the camping trip, “Well, I need a shower. I’m not going out if I smell gross.”

“Alright. Well you should know where the bathroom is. When you’re done we can go to the shops around here and see what they have.” Kakashi replied.

“Ok. Sounds good.” You get up and pick up your plate to clean but then realize something. You turn around a bit awkwardly and see Kakashi starting to pick up his dish as well. He stops moving when he realizes that you hadn’t moved from your current spot and looked up at you.

“Is there something the matter?” Kakashi asks curiously and you sort of feel weird asking but there’s no real way around it.

“Um… Can I borrow some of your clothes?”

—————

You were freshly showered and you found a set of folded clothes set next to the bathroom sink. You pick up the first item and unfold it, it turns out to be a shirt and it drapes against you like a dress more than a shirt. You weren’t really going to complain so you put it on. After dressing you step out of the bathroom and flapped your arms a bit because of how big these clothes were on you. You actually had to use some string to act as a close pin and keep Kakashis pants on you nice and tight, especially since you had to go commando from having no underwear.

“I see you’re ready now?” Kakashi stepped up to you and looked at you flapping your arms.

“Yes.” You wiggled your arms straight in front of you and for some reason this was entertaining to you.

“Hm ok. Let’s get going then.” Kakashi turned away from you and grabbed the keys as he walked to the door.

—————

The first shop you both arrived upon was a typical market but it held some grooming items that seemed similar to the ones back home and you really wanted to keep up some kind of hygienic routine. The next shop hadn’t been much different but you saw some cool thing that you wanted to try.

You felt as if Kakashi had been watching you closely but whenever you’d turn your head to look at him he’s always buried in his book. At first you thought you were crazy but as time passed there would be times where you’d catch his scent fading in and out. Then at some point it was so close it was basically like he was hovering behind you. It made you wonder what he was trying to see, what did he think you were gonna do? Then it all came to a head when you visited the clothing shop.

“Welcome!” The shop employee shouted to you and Kakashi as you both entered the store.

“Hey Kakashi, haven’t seen you in a bit. What’s up?” An unknown voice called out to your current guardian from behind you meaning they must have come in after you guys.

When you both turned Kakashi smiled and brought up a hand, “Yo Shikamaru. Hold on a second.” He then turned to you and waved for you to go ahead, “You go on and look around. I'm going to chat a little with my friend over here. Ok?”

You nodded, “Uh, sure.” You said looking from him to Shikamaru who you saw was staring back at you a bit curiously. You simply turned away though, you didn’t know him so it would be awkward to try to introduce yourself after Kakashi told you to go away politely. But you couldn’t help feel even more sheepish as you looked around the store because you didn’t know what was expensive! You had been using Kakashis reactions to somewhat tell what things had been too expensive or not and now that he was gone you were all on your own.

You decided to brave the storm and just dive in head first as you stepped into the sea of clothing. Everything looked so weird to you if you were to be honest with yourself, the fashion was completely different from what you're used to. You kept picking up items and putting them back unsure what to get but kept a few things like a few pairs of these legging like things and some socks. It was frustrating to you how nothing in the store seemed to please your omega and so you just trudged around the place occasionally looking towards Kakashi for help but not getting any. You were sufficiently, abandoned.

—————

Kakashi has been curious about one thing since the start of your shopping trip, aka his way of apologizing without making it too overly complicated. He didn’t understand you, or more specifically, something about you and it was starting to get awkward not knowing about it. See, this thing is very important to know and if he doesn’t really know it he’s probably going to make some silly mistakes in the future. But he also doesn’t want to insult you by asking you directly either. So he has been trying to pick up on clues to try to figure you out, and it’s been failing. Nothing you’ve done so far has given a definite answer and it was starting to get more frustrating as time went on. Because you see, the longer it went on, the more he dreaded any situation that would make knowing quite important. And that thing was…

Your gender.

At first, he thought you were just a young boy that just had a pretty face but when you were at the hospital it was revealed that you were in fact an adult. Your voice had also cleared up by then as well after probably resting a sore throat so the tone change threw him off as well. So when Shikamaru showed up he knew he just had to ask.

“Shikamaru, help me out.” Kakashi asked kind of sheepishly as a sweat drop formed on his head.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Shikamaru asked looking at him curiously as he leaned back on a wall.

Kakashi joined him against the wall and sighed, “Well, I’ve been having this question running circles around my mind all day and I don’t know whether I should just go up and ask.”

Shikamaru side glanced at Kakashi wearily.

“What?” Kakashi asked and Shikamaru sighed.

“You’re not going to ask me if you should ask out some girl or something are you? It’s not even spring yet and people have been asking me to play match maker all week.” Shikamaru places a hand on his head like he was suffering from a migraine.

“Oh no, not at all! It’s just…” Kakashi looked over at you who seemed to be completely lost in the sea of clothes. He started to feel kind of bad for leaving you alone but he really just needed someone else’s take on the situation, “What do you think about Yuu?”

“Me? What?”

“No, Yuu. They’re the person I was with before you came.”

“Hm?” Shikamaru looked over to you looking over a pair of pants, “Well what about them?”

“Well? What do they look like to you?”

“Well, they look like a kid. Why? Who is he?”

“Well, they’re not a kid and they’re new to the village. Kind of been stationed as their guardian and well I don’t know if they are actually a ‘he’ if you get what I mean.” Kakashi looks away from you to meet eyes with Shikamaru who seemed to realize the dilemma at hand.

“So it’s like that huh?” Shikamaru said thoughtfully, “Hm… Well let’s observe.”

Kakashi and Shikamaru watched you closely but made sure to seem like they weren’t completely creeping on you the entire time. Occasionally they would walk around the store getting closer to you when you’d get too far away.

“Hm, they’re very picky. Usually women are really picky.” Shikamaru noted.

“But they don’t go for just pretty clothes, they are kind of indiscriminate that way. That’s kind of masculine.” Kakashi added.

Both of them nodded taking both into account before secretly tailing you around the store until they spotted one of the clerks making their way to you.

—————

You were starting to get these weird vibes like you were being watched like a hawk when all of a sudden someone tapped your shoulder. You stiffened for a second uncomfortably but reminded yourself that these people don’t understand what it means to you and then you turned around to see a woman smiling at you.

“Hello sir, my name is Roma, can I help you with anything? I just saw you looked kind of lost in here.” They smiled at you but when they opened their eyes they looked really confused.

You sort of blinked at that in confusion yourself because well that was such an odd reaction, “Well, I would like help. I’m really new here and I don’t really know what’s my style and trying to put outfits together that I could also mix and match. Could you help me out?” You practically begged with your eyes for help.

“Um… Yes, of course? What would you say you usually wear?” She says as she starts to walk around guiding you to another section of the store.

You kind of think for a moment, “I like soft and comfortable things mostly, but I also like to feel hugged and supported too sometimes. So I guess if you have anything like that.”

“Do you have any particular colors you like?” Roma asked as she started pulling things from the racks.

“Ah I like pastels, my favorite range of colors are red to blue and everything in between.” You say as you tail Roma around the store like a lost puppy. 

Roma suddenly stops and sighs before turning to you, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but what’s your gender? I’m super sorry if that offends you I just have been trying to play it off but I don’t know what to do!” Roma sweat drops and clasps her hands together in a form of apology.

Just then, a lot of things started to make sense about her behavior, you were so used to people being able to tell you were an omega and to just go for the type of clothes omegas typically like to wear but in this world primary genders actually mattered a lot.

“Oh it’s ok! I actually am intersex so it doesn’t really matter much?” You say kind of laughing a little. Roma still looked very confused so you continued, “I don’t mind either way to be honest, I was born as both technically. But if you want to help me I guess I like more feminine stuff.” It was your turn to sweat drop and suddenly Roma’s eyes lit up in realization.

“Oh I see! So you like cute stuff? Well we have all of that over here.” Roma seemed a bit more excited to pick out clothes now and you were just happy that you guys were finally on the same page. Roma took you all the way across the store and all of a sudden everything was a bunch of soft looking clothes that absolutely appealed to your omegan heart.

“Oh thank you so much Roma. These are perfect!” You picked up the softest looking sweater you've ever felt and almost started purring.

“No problem! If you need me again I’ll be over at the counter ok?” Roma said with a smile of accomplishment.

“Yes. Thank you.” You smiled as Roma left you to yourself. You turned back to the racks of clothes and started to greedily stuff everything into a cart. Shirts, shorts, pants, dresses, sweaters, jackets, just a bunch of stuff.

—————

Kakashi and Shikamaru nodded completely overhearing the conversation like the ninjas they were.

“Hm… Well this is interesting…” Kakashi stated.

“Yes. This was not at all what we were expecting...” Shikamaru added.

Although their question was answered, it only brought upon more questions in their head. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru and when their eyes met, they seemed to be in agreement.

This was a complete waste of time.

—————

When you finally felt satisfied with your selection you pushed the cart over to Kakashi who was still talking to the Shikamaru guy and tugged on his shirt sleeve.

“Ye—?” He cut himself off as his eyes bulged out of his head when you had piled so many clothes into the cart it started to overflow.

You smiled a chummy smile, “I’m ready!”

Kakashis head whipped around to look at Shikamaru for help. Shikamaru placed a hand on Kakashis shoulder, gave him a peace sign with his fingers and dipped leaving Kakashi to fend for himself. Kakashi then looked up at you with an exasperated look, “I’m never leaving you unsupervised on shopping trips ever again…”

You just giggled and started to push the shopping cart over to the register, an emotionally deflated Kakashi following in toe.

—————

“Come back again!” Roma shouted smiling and waving you off.

One severely gutted wallet and a struggling Kakashi later and you were finally done with your day of shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days passed pretty uneventfully, you learned a little about the place closest to the house you were staying in. You didn’t really do much though and would just roam the place looking for things you didn’t see the previous day with Kakashi following in toe. Whenever you’d stumble across something that piqued your curiosity, you’d ask Kakashi about it and he’d lower his book to explain. Though today was a little different. 

You watched Kakashi do some morning exercises as you munched on a piece of fruit. He had at some point started doing one finger push ups and you couldn’t help the little mischievous fiend in you.

Casually you got up from your seat in the kitchen and walked over to him, bowl of fruit in hand. He didn’t really pay you any mind as you stood near him until he realized you hadn’t moved from the spot for a while. He didn’t have much time to react before you stepped on his back and he had to hold himself up from the unexpected weight.

“Woah! You can still hold me up when I’m standing on your back?” You say in childish excitement as you lightly bounce.

Kakashi smiles irritably at you, “You know. Asking before you insert yourself into someone’s personal space is usually considered polite.”

“Awe, am I really bothering you?” You ask as you continue to lightly jump on his back.

“Yes.” Kakashi said tightly.

“Do I have to get off?” You stopped moving and just stood on his back.

“That would be best for both of us right now.”

You didn’t do anything for a second before stepping down and sitting on the floor next to Kakashi. He eyed you warily before continuing his routine.

One… Two… Three—

You eyeball his head and perfectly place the bowl of fruit on top of his cranium. He stills again and looks at you as you hover your hands around the bowl just in case it falls off.

“Wait! Be careful! You’ll spill my fruit!” You grab the bowl of fruit to stabilize it and then let go when it stops feeling like it’s about to fall off.

Kakashi looked so done with you at this point, but he understood you were just bored of the same old routine. Just doing the same thing over and over again was starting to make him slightly crazy as well. He’s so used to taking up missions and having something like that to do but with his current mission being babysitting duty, well it hasn’t proven to be the most stimulating activity. At least, until you started pulling these little pranks on him.

A knock at the door made you perk up in curiosity. You went to answer the door and cracked it open to see two masked men standing there that were holding some cylinder? They noticed and looked down at your one exposed eye silently as they waited for you to do something. Your eye flicked between the two intimidating men before you silently closed the door when they said nothing. You were creeped.

You had just turned around to ignore the people hoping they just went away but a knock came again and this time Kakashi was staring at you with a look that said ‘did you seriously just do that’? You just kept walking away from the door because you were not opening it to talk to no creepy dudes or whoever they were. Kakashi sighed and got up at the third knock and you made your way to hide behind the couch. Weirdly silent men that were standing ominously in the door didn’t sit well with your omega.

Kakashi opened the door and greeted the two, “Well hello there. What brings you two here today?”

One of the men stepped forward and handed a cylinder to Kakashi who took it and opened it and took the paper out to read it.

“You are to report to the Intelligence Division immediately and bring the outsider with you.” One of the masked men spoke clearly as Kakashi glanced over the details on the paper then slipped it into his pocket.

“Alright. We’ll head there right away.” Kakashi waved off the men casually who instantly disappeared right before your eyes, which absolutely amazed you. He then closed the door and looked at you crouched behind the couch. You had started to reveal yourself more once the people were gone and the door was shut.

Kakashi just shook his head at you, “Are you going to do this to every visitor we get?”

You squinted at him, “What’s wrong with how I acted? Everyone here has super powers. What if they were evil? I mean they did have weird masks on…” you mumbled as you brushed off your knees, standing to your full height. Kakashi just sighed at you and shook his head.

“Well, anyway… We need to get going. We’ve been summoned to the Intelligence Division, Hokage-samas orders.” Kakashi shifted his weight with his hands on his hips before continuing, “So get ready quickly. You’ll be interviewed by some people in the Intelligence Division so that they can collect some information on how you came to be in this village. Some people still don’t think you’re from another world so being as compliant as possible is in your best interest ok?”

“Oh? Will you be there?” You asked.

“Partially. I don’t think I will be in the room, but I’ll be around doing other things as I wait to collect you again.” Kakashi pauses to gauge your reaction, it doesn’t seem to change too much but he can tell you’re moderately uncomfortable with the answer, “It’s best not to keep them waiting for too long. You might have them extending the process that way if they need to thoroughly examine your consciousness.”

You hesitate, but nod in understanding, “Alright…” you started moving but then stopped, turning to look at him, “Kakashi?”

Kakashi raised a slim brow in question, “Yes Yuu?”

“Can I…” you were about to ask but stopped yourself. It would be really embarrassing to ask something like that even though you felt like you’d need it.

“Can you what Yuu?”

“Can I borrow something of yours?” You ask sheepishly as you feel Kakashis eyes on you.

“Huh? You have your own things now.” Kakashi said with a look of confusion.

“Yeah but. You’re the only person I really know. It’ll just help I guess…” you feel a slight blush come to your cheeks but it was true. If you were going to be alone with some people that were going to interview you, you’d like to have some kind of comfort item with you to keep you from feeling anxious.

Kakashi looked at you as if he were inspecting you for a moment before shrugging, “Do as you like, but be out in five minutes.”

You were grateful for Kakashis laid back nature and looked through his laundry to find a spare mask in there. You slip it on and leave it pooled around your neck so you don’t feel so exposed and the scent of Kakashi was always just under your nose.

—————

When you arrived at the site, you kept close to Kakashi as you both made your way through the compound. You were joined by a man with odd looking glasses and a man with a high blonde ponytail.

“Hello Kakashi, it’s good that you brought the subject in early. We have lots to do.” The blonde said before turning to look down at you. You were kind of hidden behind Kakashis back and looked up at the two men suspiciously. The blonde calmly approached you and you kept yourself on guard, “I’m guessing that you are Namai Yuu? Don’t worry, as long as you cooperate with us this should go smoothly.”

He seemed to wait for your answer so you just nodded. The whole situation was rather uncomfortable and you wanted this to be as quick as possible.

“Alright, you will be coming with us. Follow closely.” The two men turn away from you and start walking down the hall. You start to walk after them but after a few paces you realized Kakashi hadn’t followed suit. You hesitate and turn around to see Kakashi watching you. When you meet eyes, he gives you a kind one eye smile and a wave. So this is where you split.

You swallow the lump in your throat and try to squash the anxious bubble in your chest as you turn around to continue following the two men. They bring you to a simple room that is mostly vacant other than the table and chairs. This was definitely an interrogation room but you weren’t going to think about what might happen in the time ahead, you just brought Kakashis mask up to your nose and inhaled its scent to calm down. 

Alright, you were ready.

“Please sit here Namai-san.” The brown haired man said as he gestured to the seat further in the room. You made your way around the table and sat down in the cool seat. He seemed pleased with your compliance and sat down in the chair across from you. The blonde man leaned against the wall as the brunette pulled out a recording device and pressed record, “Alright, I’m Yamashiro Aoba, this man behind me is Yamanaka Inoichi who will be observing this interaction. I’ll be asking you questions and you will answer them honestly and to the best of your ability. Is that clear?”

You nod, “Um… Yes. Ok.”

“Alright let’s begin. First, let’s start with your full name.”

“Yuu, Namai Yuu.” You remembered Inoichi had said your last name first so you mimicked him.

“Good.” Aoba scribbled down a few things on some pad of paper before continuing, “Now your date of birth?”

You answered automatically, “April thirteenth, two-thousand twenty.”

This made Inoichi furrow his brows and Aoba also looked confused as well. You wondered if you had said anything wrong but before you could ask Aoba spoke up again, “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one.”

“So wouldn’t you be born in nineteen ninety-six?” Aoba questions.

You scrunch your nose now confused yourself, “No? I was born twenty-twenty.”

Aoba looked at Inoichi leaning against the wall, shrugging and Inoichi just gestures for him to continue. Aoba turns back around writing some things down on his notepad then looks at you, “What are the markings on your neck and wrist?”

You unconsciously touch your neck knowing that he couldn’t have seen them. You assume that he was probably informed about them beforehand by one of the medical examiner’s from when you first got to this place. The question still made you feel overly conscious about them, “They… Are glands. Scent glands.”

“Is that all they are?”

You looked to the side before responding, “Well, they do more than just produce scent… They can distinguish gender, rank, and other things. But those things are more relevant to pack and mates.”

“So they can’t affect others' mental states? Like make them feel fear or cause moments of insanity?”

“Um. Well people can feel things but it’s more like people can tell what mood you’re in? And no you can’t use your scent to make people do anything. Only Alphas can command somewhat through their scent through an act of dominance.”

“And you’re not an Alpha?”

You tried to repress a laugh behind your hand, “Oh no. I’d be a really sorry excuse for an Alpha.”

“Hm… Well ok.” Aoba gave his notepad to Inoichi, “Now we’re going to move onto the next phase. We are going to do some hypnosis, bring you back to when you first got here and after you are free to go.”

You were a bit scared about being completely vulnerable around two strangers but you couldn’t refuse them now could you? You pulled up Kakashis mask so it stayed over your nose much like how he wore it and nodded your head, “Ok. I understand.”

The two men looked at each other before looking back at you, “Alright. Let’s begin.”

—————

Kakashi was waiting in the divisions lounge when all of a sudden a Jounin came running up to him, “Hatake-san, Namai-san is done with the interrogation.”

Kakashi was confused why they just didn’t bring you out, so he asked about it, “Well? Where are they? Why couldn’t Yuu come out with you?”

The jounin rubbed his neck awkwardly, “Well. It’s best if you just come along and collect Namai-san…”

Kakashi just sweat dropped and really hoped that you didn’t do anything that could get you in trouble.

Kakashi sighed, “Lead the way.”

—————

When Kakashi stepped into the room, you were rubbing your eye as if waking from a deep sleep and Aoba was slumped against the wall completely knocked out. Inoichi approached Kakashi as soon as he saw him and stopped Kakashi to chat, “Yuu needs to stay here until we figure out what happened to Aoba.”

“What? Did Yuu do this?” Kakashi was slightly taken aback by the scene at least for a second. When he said this however, a look of hurt flashed across your face at the accusation.

“We’ll have to see. There was surprisingly a small amount of reserved chakra hidden in their body that immediately dissipated after incapacitating Aoba…” Inoichi states. Kakashi looks over to Aoba in concern but before the thought even crossed his mind Inoichi continued, “He’s not dead, just sleeping. Nothing seems to be able to wake him at the moment so we need to take care of whatever jutsu was placed on his mind.”

Kakashi sighed in relief at that, “Well, what now?”

“You’re going to stay here and watch Namai-san while we figure this out. You can do that right?” Inoichi asks.

Kakashi nods, “It’s my duty after all.”

“Good. Then I’ll leave them in your hands.” Inoichi states before he turns and leaves with the jounin holding Aoba in his arms.

“I didn’t do it…” you spoke quietly.

Kakashi turned to see you sitting on the ground with your knees brought up to your chest. You seemed somewhat irritated but more confused and concerned about what happened when you were under hypnosis. Kakashi knew he shouldn’t, but he felt a tad bit bad for you. Instead of just idly observing you, Kakashi walked over and silently sat on the ground with you. You didn’t respond so at least there wasn’t a negative response.

“We don’t know anything about you so it’s a bit hard to tell…” Kakashi paused as he tried to comfort you somewhat and saw you curl in on yourself more, “...but I believe you.” You looked up at him, still confused, but also relieved and hopeful. Kakashi doesn’t know why he said that last bit, he’s not even sure it’s true, though somehow they just seemed to be right to say.

You smile, “Thanks. I’m glad I’m not completely alone here, at least in a way.”

Kakashi gave a one eye smile back at you, “Of course. And besides, you look better when you’re happier.”

The look on your face morphed into a surprised blush, “Wha—.”

Kakashi looked up thoughtfully as he interrupted, “Yeah. When you’re not happy, you kind of look like a mad gremlin.”

You deadpan and punch his shoulder turning away and pouting, “Well excuse me. I’m way cuter than those ugly little turds.” You huffed feeling a vein pulsing on your forehead.

“I don’t know… That face right there looks pretty ugly at the moment.” Kakashi teased.

“Well what about you? You always wear a mask. You ugly or something?” You poked his arm as you bit back.

Kakashi was definitely enjoying you finally being on the poking end of the stick, “I don’t know. I’ve been told otherwise by people who had seen my face.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, “Prove it!”

Kakashi blinked, “Huh?”

You started leaning over and getting in his space as you reached over to pull down his mask. He quickly dodged the hand and stared you down. You got a look of determination in your eyes and tried again and again to snatch his mask. Kakashi skillfully batted away your hands and maneuvered his head every time you got too close.

This went on for about a minute before Kakashi had enough and just grabbed your wrists, “Quit it will you?” His eye twitched in irritation. You struggled to free your wrists but Kakashis strength greatly overpowered your own. You were about to give up when you suddenly got an idea.

You leaned your body forward and got in his face to the point where you could feel his breath against your lips. This must have took him by surprise because he seemed to freeze up at the proximity. You stared him in the eyes and then looked down at his nose. You leaned in closer and gently bit the cloth on the tip of his nose. You were starting to pull when Kakashi finally let go of your wrists and clapped both of his hands on your cheeks, squishing them together rather hard.

You jumped back at the pain and cried out, “You didn’t have to be so mean! Whatever, I don’t wanna see your face anymore!” You sulked as you rubbed your cheeks to soothe the throbbing ache in them now. Kakashi pulled his mask up higher but didn’t respond.

You both just sat next to each other for a while and as time passed you started to get sleepy. Your head started to feel heavy and you’d jolt up right every time you felt yourself slipping down the wall. At some point you didn’t catch yourself in time and started falling over. You woke up mid fall and were about to jolt upright when warm fingers guided your head to a stable shoulder. You looked up at the owner of the hand and shoulder.

“It’s ok. Just sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s time to leave.” Kakashis voice was soothing when he spoke and you just nodded, too tired to care about anything else at the moment.

“Thanks ‘Kashi…” you slurred as sleep washed over you. Kakashi didn’t respond knowing it would fall on deaf ears. He simply guided you down to a leg and let you rest on it.

—————

The room door opened suddenly and the Jounin from before entered the room. He was about to speak but Kakashi shushed him with a finger and pointed down to you dozing on his lap. They nodded and came over to crouch next to Kakashi instead, whispering in his ear, “Aoba is awake and we figured you might want to be present when he tells everyone what happened.”

“Ah. Is that so? Yes I’d like to hear about this. Where is he currently?” Kakashi asked passively.

“Well currently he’s in the lounge because he managed to get himself discharged from the hospital. I’ll lead the way.” The jounin said as he stood up from his crouched position and walked to the door.

Kakashi looked at you then unzipped his vest and folded it into a makeshift pillow. He held up your head as he moved his leg out from under it and placed the vest under your head. When it seemed you didn’t stir at all, Kakashi took that as the green light to leave the room.

Kakashi walked over to the jounin and quietly shut the door behind himself. They both walked down the hall and made their way over to the lounge Kakashi had come from originally when he was still waiting for you to finish up the interrogation.

Kakashi opened the door and stepped in after the jounin. Aoba was sitting on the lounge couch when Kakashi entered the lounge. He was holding his head as if he had a headache and Kakashi was wondering how he managed to leave the hospital in such a state.

“They’ve arrived Aoba, you may begin explaining now.” Inoichi, who was sitting on an adjacent couch to Aoba, informed the Aoba of Kakashi and the other joining appearance.

Aoba grunts in acknowledgement before he starts talking, “When I entered Namai-sans memory, they first started in what seems to be their house. They then go outside and approach some people. They then travel to a heavily wooded area and later overhear something that makes them storm off into the forest. It’s there that the memory gets interrupted. When Namai-san entered the forest there was an odd energy. The land warped around them although they didn’t seem to notice and then...” Aoba pauses for a second to wince, “...and then there were so many eyes, all around me. They closed in on me, then nothing.”

This did nothing to settle anyone’s worries but it did confirm your story of being from another world and that you are in fact innocent. This relieves Kakashi somewhat because, strangely, he had started to become a lot more fond of you than he had anticipated in the past few days. He suspects it's the fact you’re so transparent like Naruto and, although he wouldn’t admit it out loud, the odd allure of your scent. It’s probably the only reason he tolerates your shenanigans. Kakashi shook his head from the wandering thoughts, now wasn’t the time to be distracted. Right now he had to listen to the impromptu meeting.

“That was it? Are you sure Aoba? Nothing else?” Inoichi asked, urging Aoba to think harder.

Aoba was quiet for a while before he spoke again, “Before it all went to black. I swear I heard two voices just behind Namai-san… I can’t be sure because they didn’t seem to notice, but the one thing I can be sure of was the eyes that I saw were definitely real and not Namai-san. But if that’s the case, they are definitely looking for them right now.”

“Hm… Alright. Well I’m going to report this to Hokage-sama. We may not know what this unknown person, or people, might want with Namai-san. Though I don’t think it would be wise to just hand them over if that person was to appear. Their motives for kidnapping someone from another world may not be known but are probably not in Namai-sans best interest.” Inoichi said as he finished writing all the information he deemed important, slipping it into an envelope. He starts walking out of the room but stops and places a hand on Aobas shoulder, “You are relieved for today’s duties, please report to the hospital as soon as you feel ready to move.”

Inoichi steps toward the door opening it to leave, “Dismissed.”

—————

You woke up to Kakashi gently shaking you and rubbed your eyes, “How Long was I out?” You mumbled.

“About two hours. Come on, we need to get out of here. You’ve been cleared to leave.” Kakashi helped you to your feet and held you up when you swayed a bit. You closed your eyes for what felt like a second but when you opened them again you found yourself being carried by strong arms. Your eyes fell heavy again and when you opened your eyes again, you saw Kakashis silhouette fade behind the closing door. You were tucked into blankets and it’s warm embrace lulled you to sleep one final time for the night. As you dozed, you dreamed of soothing storms and clouds of grey. Oh… 

And you were definitely getting Kakashi back for that double cheek slap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I’d just like to remind everyone that the tag Cannon Divergence exists for a reason. Lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

“Kakashi….” you groan boredly as you slump against the arm of the chair.

“Yes Yuu?” Kakashi answered as he read the same book from day one. You swear he just rereads the material over and over again.

“I’m bored…” you whine and fiddle with some crumpled paper in your hands.

“This is the third time you’ve said this.”

“I know but aren't there things I can do? I want to explore outside the village a bit!”

“You know why we can’t do that…”

“I know I know! Weirdo person might find me or something…” Kakashi could already feel your eyes boring into his forehead. The squeak of you bouncing your knees on the seat cushion became a clear sign of you about to start up your begging again. If Kakashi were to be honest though, he was ready to just give up and let you have your way.

You sighed and flopped over the side of the seat, “Ugh fine… I’m gonna try to sleep the day away then…” Kakashi was a bit surprised by this, you’re usually not one to just deflate like that. He expected it to be an act but as he watched you get up, walk over to the bedroom door, open it, enter, close it, and it stayed closed for a long time, he realized that you were in fact not coming back out for the day. This didn’t exactly sit well with him for some reason, you had developed a kind of dynamic between the both of you as you got to know each other more since the day you appeared here.

An hour had passed, he wasn’t really reading anymore and just sat in thought. You really weren’t coming out for the rest of the day and things were starting to get a bit boring without your random impulsive acts to keep him entertained. He decided that this wouldn’t do.

He closed his book and got up from his spot to go check on you. When he opened the door a crack, you were passed out and completely sprawled over the mattress. He quickly tip toed inside and maneuvered your body into a more comfortable position before placing the blanket over you. He then left quickly and closed the door. Now that he knows you’re asleep, he can put his plan into action.

—————

“Yuu… Yuu… Wakie wakie! We’re going out today!” Kakashis overly cheerful voice instantly made you curious as to why he was waking you up so damn early in the morning.

“Kakashi? Why are you waking me up so early in the morning?” You grumble as you go to sit up.

“Well, we need to leave now in order to make it on time!” Kakashi says before spinning on his heel and turning to go out the door, “Hurry up will you? It would look really bad if you’re late!”

Before you could question anything, Kakashi closes the door in your face leaving you to ponder life for a moment, “Late…? Late for what?”

—————

“Namai Yuu, today you will be given some public service duties supervised by Kakashi here.” Tsunade states clearly and suddenly you’re whipping your head around to look at Kakashi who doesn’t look at you once. It’s obvious he set you up. Tsunade continues, “Today’s task, you are to retrieve Madam Shijimi’s pet cat Tora who has escaped once again. Once you’ve captured the pet, return it to Madam Shijimi and report back here immediately. Is that clear?”

Before you can speak, Kakashi instantly piped up and cut off anything you’d say before you said it, “Yes Tsunade-sama. We’ll get to the task immediately.”

“Alright.” You receive a file from Tsunade, “Then you are dismissed!” Tsunade excuses you before turning a one-eighty in her hokage office chair to face the window.

Kakashi hearded you out of the office, you let him guide you out without a single complaint but as soon as you left the room you snatched him by the vest with the quickness of a viper, though you’re pretty sure he let you, “You signed me up for missions? What if I can’t do the next ones? You guys have superpowers and all!”

“Well, you kept asking for something to do, and to be honest it was getting a bit boring for me as well doing nothing for almost two weeks.” Kakashi smiled kindly with his eye as he plucked your hands from his vest, “So this is also something for me to do as well, and don’t think of it as you being alone alright?”

Kakashi was holding your wrists in his hands as he said this. You don’t know whether it was unconsciously, or maybe out of curiosity, but he had been gently rubbing each thumb over your wrist glands and it was making you feel a kind of warmth you weren’t used to. You didn’t understand it but at the same time you felt like you couldn’t resist the urge to give into it as well. It felt almost like a warm hug you’d receive from pack, crazy you think this way in such a short time but could you really help it? He was the only person you're familiar with enough and kind of your savior as well. You resisted the light purr clawing up your throat but then you remembered he could read your scent in a way. Even though he might not know what everything means exactly at the moment, you’re pretty sure he’s probably piecing it together and it’s pretty dangerous to be so casual with him. In fact he’s probably trying to read you right now.

Quickly you released your wrists from his hold and nodded trying to fight the blush from your face, “Yeah ok, I get it. Let’s just do it or whatever…” you look at the file that was handed to you and start walking in the direction of the exit trying to end the situation as soon as possible.

Kakashi, either not noticing the awkwardness or just ignoring it, decides to take lead this time and takes the file off your hands as he walks by, “We’ll be searching around the village first before trying to go outside at all. Got it? It would be best to split up but I’m still technically in charge of you for the rest of this month so instead we’ll scout areas together…”

He continued to fill you in on the details of the mission very professionally and it was kind of cool seeing the change. You could tell he was somewhat excited to do this mission which in turn made you excited as well. You didn’t know what was so exciting about catching some woman’s cat but at least it was something to do right? It will prove to be a nice little distraction from the event that happened earlier at least.

—————

You both had been searching throughout all of Konoha to find this tricky little cat when you had stumbled upon it brushing up with another cat. When Tora saw she had been spotted, she hissed and immediately darted between your legs when you tried to grab her. This led to a good three hour chase of you mostly trying to get the cat while Kakashi would pretend to miss or stumble when he got too close to capturing the cat. You swore this man was secretly a sadist enjoying your torture way more than he let on.

When you finally managed to snag the cat by tackling it to the ground, you took quite a few claws and a good bite to your arms as the cat squirmed in your hands. Kakashi quickly plucked the cat by the scruff and put it into the pet carrier. You were thoroughly exhausted from all the running, climbing and jumping around that you just flopped on the floor.

“Good job Yuu. You captured the cat.” Kakashi says in mock approval.

“You shut up. Don’t wanna… hear another… word.” You panted, fairly annoyed with his antics for the day.

“Oh? Whatever did I do?” Kakashi innocently inquired.

Too exhausted to give a verbal response, you settled to instead flip him the bird.

“Interesting, though that’s not the way to treat someone who was about to treat your wounds.”

“Whatever… Do it myself.” You huffed as you laid on the floor pouting. Kakashi sighed and rolled his eye at you, you didn’t care and just closed your eyes completely ignoring him so you can catch your breath.

There was a beat of silence where you could feel Kakashi just simply staring at you and then you heard him walking away for a bit. When his footsteps approached you again they got much closer than you expected and before you could question, his hands were circling your waist and suddenly you were being held like a sack of potatoes against his side.

You blinked rapidly in surprise, not really used to being manhandled or carried like this, and started to squirm, “Hey! What are you doing?”

Kakashi brought you over to a tree swing near the side of the road and sat you on it, “You sit here while I treat your cuts.” Just when you were about to retort, Kakashi cut you off with the wave of his hand, “You’re not from around here so it’s probably not best to let your cuts get infected because you’ll probably get sick. You also have no chakra either so we have to be careful. Don’t fight me on this.” He looked up at you sternly and as much as you wanted to be mad, you couldn’t and just slumped in defeat. You definitely didn’t want to get sick.

“Good. Now give me your arms.” Kakashi ordered and you obliged, offering your arms to him. He took out a small med-kit from his pouch and took one of your arms into his hand. You relaxed the other arm while he began working on your wounds and flinched when he started cleaning them with a cotton ball probably soaked in alcohol. As soon as he was done, he started rubbing a soothing ointment into your cuts. It was gently massaged in making you relax a bit more.

As he treated you, you could feel his hand occasionally slide to your wrist temporarily then make their way back up your arm again. At first, it seemed like an absent action just done unconsciously, but it increasingly became more frequent and bold until at some point he just held your wrist. The same warmth came back in that moment as you felt his thumb press itself into your sensitive glands. You looked at his face seeing no real change in the expression as he looked over your arm, though you could tell he relaxed just a bit.

You didn’t understand how he so quickly picked up on these details about you without knowing you much at all but at the same time you deeply appreciated his efforts to learn these things while still trying to respect your boundaries. Even though you knew you shouldn’t feel this way because of the fact you both were still pretty much strangers, and possibly it’s because before you were starved of this kind of intimacy, but you could feel the bond of a new pack member forming in your mind. It was really all too fast but at the same time you really didn’t care, it felt nice you can and just blame your current situation of being basically alone in this world as the culprit.

You didn’t realize it, but as soon as Kakashi had dropped your wrist to grab your other you started scenting him with your wrist. He looked at you weirdly but allowed you to rub your wrist on his arm. The fact he was allowing the action only helped solidify the forming pack bond in your omegan mind. You immediately felt way more comfortable and let the wave of purrs slip past your lips as you continued to heavily scent him.

The noise must have peaked his interest because he seemed to start caring about what you were doing. When you started to push your wrist into his chest he grabbed it and brought it away. It didn’t matter though because you were now able to use your other wrist to scent his other arm and chest while he examined his shirt sleeve.

“Yuu? What exactly are you doing?” Kakashi asks you calmly, looking from you to your wrist working itself against his other arm.

You figure he’s probably a bit confused on what’s going on so you decide to explain it simply, “I’m accepting you as a packmate.” He quirks a brow at you so you continue, “I’m scenting you. It’s common to do with a packmate. I don’t know why, but you just seem like pack to me…”

“And what exactly is pack?” Kakashi is so confused but at the same time you could see he was accepting the scenting, possibly subconsciously. This too made the bond feel a bit more real despite not having him scent you back like anyone in your world would.

“You’re like… a very good friend.” You told a half truth. You knew pack meant much more than just friendship, it’s more like family, or it could mean a number of things that are equally ridiculous to feel and very difficult to explain. But right now you don’t think you could handle the pack rejection, everything feels too raw and vulnerable, you’re also pretty sure your omega imprinted on him by the way these feelings developed so fast, but you’re not going to bother with the extent of it. Right now it feels good, and right now it can just be a simple friendship, that's all that matters to you at the moment.

You could see in Kakashis eye that he knows you’re not telling him the full truth, that actually makes you happy he understands you so well, and it also makes you happy when he still accepts it all even if it’s most likely a one sided experience.

Though little did you realize, Kakashi too was affected by the interaction as well…

—————

When you and Kakashi returned Tora to her rightful owner, you almost felt bad for the cat as you watched it get smothered in Madam Shijimis cuddle. You looked at Kakashi who just sweat-dropped and shrugged. You both decided to make a break for it before you were forced to sit through an impromptu tea party as a thank you gift from the crazy lady.

By the time you made it back to the Hokages office to report to Tsunade, it was already afternoon. She actually seemed surprised to see you, “Well. This is a bit unexpected. I thought you’d be out there all night.” Tsunade said in genuine surprise.

You huffed a bit annoyed as you handed her back the file and crossed your arms, “Well we would have been back earlier if HE actually did anything.” Tsunade raised a brow at Kakashi who just simply rubbed the back of his head and gave a smile as a response.

“Ah… I see. Well, mission well done Yuu. You are dismissed.” Tsunade excused you and you started walking out, only to notice Kakashi didn’t follow suit.

You turn back to look at Kakashi, “Aren’t you coming?”

Tsunade waved with her hand grabbing your attention before Kakashi could speak, “I need to talk with him. You go ahead and wait outside.”

You looked between the two feeling a little bad because you hope your comment didn’t actually get Kakashi in trouble, “Oh ok. I’ll be in the lobby then.” You open the door and step outside. You peek in one more time to say sorry with your eyes to Kakashi before closing the door and leaving completely.

As soon as you were gone, Kakashi and Tsunade turned to each other, “So? What did you find today?” Tsunade asked and Kakashi brought out a tiny note pad with a few things he noticed while he was on the mission with you.

“Well, Yuu definitely has a good nose, probably one better than mine. They could sense me activating my chakra based on the scent of it and when they had the scent of the cat in their nose they were able to easily track it all throughout the city without my help. Very naturally agile as well, although clearly they’re not used to being extremely active. They didn’t “go feral” either, I don’t believe it’s a way of activating any power however, more like reverting back into a more primal mindset based on instincts.” Kakashi explained to Tsunade who seemed to listen intently.

“What makes you think it’s not some kind of power? Their eyes glow and their fangs and nails grow to a sharp elongated point. Seems like they have some kind of beastly power.” Tsunade questions.

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be a voluntary reaction and we’ve really only seen it when they’re distressed in some way.” Kakashi states as he hands over his notes so Tsunade could glance over them.

“Hm, well. If the person trying to get Namai-san is trying to tap into those unique attributes, it probably would be wise to study this feral side more, though it seems that would be a difficult task.” Tsunade seems to ponder a bit. “Why would someone go through the difficult and possibly dangerous task of abducting someone from another world for no reason?”

“Yes. This is indeed very difficult to understand at the moment…” Kakashi agreed, and he really didn’t understand. Other than you being seemingly a very unique species of human that probably no one has ever encountered in the world, it’s hard to understand why anyone would abduct you.

“Well, all we can do right now is observe Namai-san through menial tasks like you suggested Kakashi. It’s very interesting that they have a nose that could rival yours though, quite impressive.” Tsunade pulls out your file and writes a note to stick in it, “Well, if you have anything else to say to me say it now. I have other things to do.”

Kakashi shakes his head, “I have nothing else to report Tsunade-sama.”

“Very well, you may leave Kakashi.”

Kakashi spins on his heel and casually walks out of the office right then and there. As he walks away, Tsunade watches him with a critical eye for a moment. Kakashi has been acting very odd since your appearance in their world and as much as she’d like to say she trusts him completely, it’s starting to become apparent that he doesn’t realize just how much you’re influencing him in such a short amount of time. She knows now it’s not with evil intent, at least by you. But whoever has brought you to their world might be thinking of using this unstoppable influence on the rest of the ninja world.

When Kakashi leaves Tsunade waves a finger and suddenly two anbu appear in the room, “So tell me. What’s this giddy dog hiding…”

—————

As Kakashi walked from the Hokages office to where you were waiting, he would occasionally bring his vest up to his nose and sniff it. The scent was so purely you that it was almost as if he were burying his face in something you had recently used, maybe even stronger. The whole situation back at the tree swing was weird but strangely comfortable, and if he were to think hard about it, he definitely enjoyed the little interaction. He should have told Tsunade about it but something in him told him not to, the anbu following them would tell her anyway but he didn’t want to tell her what he felt at that moment.

When he entered the lobby you perked up and he swears he could see ears stand at attention. That’s another thing, you had a very animalistic mindset, kind of like a dog. The thought of you with dog ears and a tail made him smirk, it was very fitting for you.

“Kakashi what happened when I left? Also, are you laughing or something? You got a grin under your mask, I can see it.” You said as you approached Kakashi.

He simply smiled with his eye and petted your head, “I just saw a cute dog today is all.”

You just stared at him in confusion but just accepted it, “Yeah... ok… Well I’m tired now, is it ok to go home?” You yawned and stretched your limbs.

“Yep, we can go now. We’re done for today after all.” Kakashi stops petting you and starts to walk out to the street.

“Yeah, and remind me never to ask you to plan any activities ever again.” You grumble sleepily.

“Oh well I guess it’s too late for that. We’re doing this again tomorrow.” Kakashi states matter of factly.

“Ah… Ok…” you nod automatically.

There was about a beat of silence before you realized what that meant.

“WAIT WHAT!?”


	7. Chapter 7

You have been doing missions for almost a week now. Mostly things like community service and deliveries for people, nothing like the missions that Kakashi would tell you about. You started to enjoy the little missions a bit more even though you weren’t exactly getting paid, at least directly. You had met a few people that were shopkeepers near your house and become acquainted with them. You were becoming a lot more comfortable living in the village of Konoha and for the first time in a long time, everything felt peaceful. Well, except for the fact it was approaching the end of your clearance period. 

The thought of Kakashi being released from babysitting duty made you somewhat sad. Things would return back to normal for him but for you things wouldn’t be the same, your normal would be gone. You were really worried about this and didn’t want to tell Kakashi because it wasn’t his responsibility to take care of you as a person. You may have become incredibly close in such a short amount of time but you couldn’t burden him with constantly watching over you, that would be unfair. But the selfish part of you just wanted to interject yourself into everything that’s got to do with Kakashi, and that selfish part was driving you to build up the courage to ask for him not to leave you alone in this house. Yes, you were trying to move in with Kakashi. Yes, you were probably acting way too overly attached. But you could really not give a damn. The anxiety of being left behind was eating away at you and you really couldn’t take it anymore. 

You didn’t know why you were becoming so anxious lately and started a habit of fidgeting with your locket while pacing the bedroom. You’re pretty sure that you were starting to worry Kakashi too, although when he’d enter the room to ask if you were fine you swear your serotonin levels would skyrocket.

This was the third time in the past hour Kakashi had entered the room to check on you, “You know… You should probably get ready soon, we have a mission today and we probably shouldn’t waste too much time…” Even though he said that, it seemed like he was debating something in his mind.

“Ah, yeah. Ok.” You said as you bounced your knee. You were both excited and nervous at the same time. You really just wanted to come out with it already and get it over with but you knew you needed to think about how to phrase it.

“Hm… This mission could wait until tomorrow. We don’t have to do it today.” Kakashi stared at you with a deep concern.

“No! I’ll get ready!” You jumped up and darted over to your clothes throwing your shirt off immediately so you could change. The sound of a door slamming made you realize you had started to strip in front of Kakashi and boy did you feel like you were boiling in your skin. You just crouched down for a bit and hugged your knees in embarrassment before letting out a high pitched whine. Seriously, what the hell has been up with you these past few days…

—————

As you were approaching the hokages building, you could feel yourself having a hard time concentrating on reality at the moment. You kind of just followed Kakashis lead like a mindless goon, it almost made you think you were sick, almost. That is until the familiar fog started to flood your mind. It was just a slight haze but it was there nonetheless, and it definitely explained a lot.

“Yuu!” You snapped to attention immediately and blinked rapidly looking for the source of the sudden shout. When your eyes connected with Tsunades confused and worried ones, you felt yourself blush a little.

“Yuu? Is everything alright? You look a bit out of it.” Tsunade asks.

“Ah…” you paused wondering what to say, you really felt bad that you basically came this way just to tell her you don’t think you could do any missions today but you feel like it’s probably what’s best… 

“I… Actually, I don't feel too well…” you admitted.

“Are you sick?”

“I just don’t really feel well… Can I please be dismissed today?” You mumbled.

There was silence for a moment before Tsunade spoke again, “Yes. You are dismissed Yuu. Although if you’re feeling sick please go to the hospital and check in.”

You nod and start to just leave when you stop and turn back, “Oh! Sorry Tsunade-sama, thank you for releasing me.” You step out of the room and start to walk away.

Kakashi and Tsunade exchange looks, “What has been up with Yuu?” Tsunade asks.

“I’m not exactly sure about this either. They’ve been really stressed out for no reason too…” Kakashi adds.

“Well let’s watch them closely today. There seems to be something happening and it might be a clue to why they were brought here.” Tsunade then waves Kakashi off, “Hurry along though, they seem really out of it.”

Kakashi nodded and then waved before he left.

—————

You and Kakashi were walking around the village and you had one thing on your mind…

How the fuck were you going to get heat toys here.

You keep looking around, feeling the haze in your mind slowly getting worse. It wasn’t so bad to the point you couldn’t function but at some point you would get there. A hand grabbed your arm and stopped you, forcing you to turn around, it was Kakashi.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been strange for a few days.” Kakashi wouldn’t release your arm and the scent of his chakra enhanced thunder storms filled your nose. It made you feel like goo and you could feel yourself about to purr at the close proximity. But then you realized that your heat brain thinks of Kakashi as a potential mate.

You felt like a bucket of cold water was poured over you and you instead shoved Kakashis hand off you. In your mind you knew you couldn’t, this would ruin everything you built with him. Kakashi just looked like he was in some shock and maybe a hint of hurt flickered behind his eyes. It hurt you too.

“Hah… Sorry. If I’m sick I just don’t want you to catch it.” You lied. This was the first time you lied to him. You knew he caught it like he could pick up on everything else, so you refused to meet his eyes. The lie was for his sake after all. So you continued, “I need to go to the store… There’s some things I need to find…”

Kakashi didn’t respond right away, you were a bit worried he wouldn’t respond at all but then you felt a hand pet your hair, “Alright, sorry for grabbing you like that. I just hope you’re alright is all.”

You looked up and saw him giving a kind smile, you couldn’t help but feel guilty though, he really thought it was his fault. You wanted to scent him so badly right then and there and just tell him everything was alright. It would be an overreaction so you instead settled for just placing a hand on his arm, “It’s fine, really. I just really need to go to the store.” You smiled. 

Kakashi just sighed, “Alright. Where too.”

Then your brain clocked out and you were lost for words. You had to say something but what to say? You couldn’t possibly tell Kakashi you needed probably like six kinds of dildos and vibrators so you could sit in the house all week fucking yourself. Oh god what do their dicks look like? Do they HAVE dicks? You completely forgot you're basically on an alien planet.

“Snacks first.” You decided to play it safe for now and just get the simple stuff first.

“Ok, lets go then.” Kakashi let you lead as you headed to the store.

—————

An hour of walking around buying a few snacks from each store and you finally spotted the store you needed, the one that would hopefully save your ass this week. The XXX store.

You tried not to make it look too suspicious that you were hovering around the area as you gained the courage to ask Kakashi to just not look so you can dive into that store and buy the things you needed. At some point you just stopped and Kakashi stopped behind you. You swallowed the lump in your throat and stepped up to him, “I… I need your wallet.”

“What? Why?” Kakashi looked taken aback by this.

You just grabbed one of his hands and started to beg, “Please! I need the thing but I really need to get it myself!” You could feel a whine start to form in your chest, one part of your brain was ready to pull all kinds of submissive mannerisms just to get what you needed, mostly for Kakashi to put his hands on you, and the other was struggling to hold back the horny beast. So when Kakashi looked like he was about to say no, your desperate and submissive brain came out in a whine, “Kaashiii~!” You wrangled that in quick because that sounded way too lewd and gotdamn it you were in public!

Kakashi just turned away and handed you his wallet. You honestly were surprised by how easy that was, “Here, I’ll just wait for ten minutes. Do whatever you have to do but I’ll need to find you if you don’t show up.”

You couldn’t see his face but you weren’t worried about that right then, you needed to get the things right now, “Thank you Kakashi! I promise I’ll be back!” Kakashi just nodded as you dashed quickly into the XXX store. 

—————

To say Kakashi was surprised by that little outburst would have been an understatement. Whatever that voice was came out of nowhere and completely blindsided him. But that wasn’t the worst part, he was definitely affected by it. Kakashi could feel his whole face heat up and he kind of just stared out into the street, those ten minutes weren’t just for you after all. He needed to calm his nerves and just breathe because breathing your scent in at that moment was like complete insanity. 

Whatever you have been going through made him feel all kinds of strange emotions coming off of you. First you're happy, then you’re scared and anxious, then you’re happy again. It’s been a never ending cycle Kakashi has been forced to experience with you because of his strong nose. It’s been making him anxious as well and he really doesn’t know how to help, he really wants to help you too. Just what the hell is going on???

Whatever it is, he needs to know, not just for his mission, but for you too.

—————

You were so glad they had dicks and not some weird alien thing that they mate with. You look around the store and see so many just on the wall. Although they don’t seem to have knots anywhere but it’s not much of a big deal to you. Not every omega craves a knot. Though you really liked the feel of being stretched sometimes so a big dildo would be nice.

The clerk at the counter was casually flipping through a magazine that looked like there was a picture of a naked woman and something about a special photo shoot on the cover. You approach them and knock on the desk to get their attention, when they look up at you, you’re pretty sure they looked slightly annoyed by you interrupting their read.

“Hi, I was just wondering if you had something a little bigger than this?” You showed a dildo that was six inches long, “I tried to see around the store and most of the dildos were this size or smaller.” You frowned a bit hoping that this wasn’t their biggest size.

They looked a bit intrigued, “Oh? Shameless I see? Well we do in fact have bigger ones though they’re in the back.”

“Oh good. It would be nice to look at them please.” You spoke pretty professionally. It made you wonder why they’d say you were shameless for asking to see the bigger sizes? Maybe sexuality is a bit more of a taboo? You heard similar things from the traditionalists but obviously they don’t have secondary genders here. This world is already strange enough as it is and you don’t think you will ever fully understand it.

“Alright just give me a moment.” They put down their magazine and made their way over to the back of the store where there was a door hidden by a curtain that they entered. You waited at the counter for them to return and when they did they had a small basket full of just dildos. You were surprised the variety was so vast considering the practically uniform looking display.

“Wow, there’s so many. Why aren’t they displayed?” You question curiously.

The clerk shrugs, “People get intimidated by these ones, no one wants to look like a creepy pervert I guess. So I put up the average shit and people feel less intimidated by the store.”

You kind of laugh, “Wow, that's kind of silly if you ask me. Where I come from, sex is pretty normalized.”

“Oh really? Where are you from?” The clerk asks casually as you pick up a few dildos and push some others to the side.

“That’s a secret.” You say with a wink. You don’t know why but the clerk makes an ‘oh’ before not asking much more about it. You hope they don’t think you’re some red light prostitute or something.

They went back to their reading and you continued to look through the toys they had. You managed to find some inflatable toy which you could use if you really wanted a knot and some vibrators that you were satisfied with. When you were done, you went up to the clerk to pay for the toys but before you could the clerk slid you a toy and some video? You glanced at them in question and they just nodded, “I think you’ll enjoy these as well.”

You looked at them then the clerk again and decided that you would buy those as well, “Thank you for the suggestion—”

“My name is Sukebe.” They interjected.

“Oh, ok Sukebe, thank you for the suggestions.”

“Yes of course, and come again will you, I think you’d be a fun regular to have.” They smiled before ringing you up.

“Ah, well if I stay here for long, I’m sure I’ll see you again.” You say as you hand over the money and wait for your change.

Now all you had to worry about was not letting Kakashi see and explaining the fact you just need to be left alone for a week. You were just hopefully lucid enough for this heat to not need any aid. You hope to god you don’t need any assistance.

—————

“Kakashi I’m done. Here’s your wallet back.” You are careful not to expose the contents of the bag to him as you walk up to him and hand back his wallet. 

He took it back and raised a brow, “What's this?” He gestures with a finger to the shopping bag that you were holding away from him.

“Nun-ya business! Now come on let’s go. I’m actually starving now.” You skip ahead of him and hope that was the end of his curiosity.

When you both made it back to the house, Kakashi was ready to put the snacks you got away but you quickly snatched them up and started to go to your room. You squeaked when Kakashi snatched you by the arm and you turned to see he had a slightly annoyed look, “Now what exactly do you think you’re doing? You’re not hoarding all the food in the room, we have places in here to keep them.”

“I need them in the room.”

“Why.”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

You stare like a deer in headlights at him and you just couldn’t figure out what to say with your heat brain making everything so much worse by overreacting to his touch. As you were trying to think there would just be random pop ups of how strong his hands felt and just basically your omega mentally ogling every attribute that made Kakashi an appealing mate. 

“I…” you started but when Kakashi leaned his forearm on the wall over you it was all over. You knew he didn’t mean it in any way you were thinking right now but the way your omega just flipped mentally. You just had to go.

You ripped yourself away from Kakashi and just hugged the snacks for dear life as you charged for the room. Kakashi was already hot on your heels.

“What are you doing!?”

“I can’t! I—!” You slipped and fell on your ass as you whipped around to slam the door behind you, your back hitting the floor pretty hard and knocking the wind out of you. Everything slipped from your grasp and spilled all over the floor… Everything.

So here you were, sprawled out in a pile of sex toys and food. You just lay there motionless because you really tried. You really tried to make this uncomplicated and save yourself from embarrassment. At this moment you really just wished your soul left your body and you just died there so you didn’t have to face Kakashi again. He’s seen too much and this was just the last straw.

“Yuu…”

You curled into the fetal position and tried to hide from this moment, just completely disassociate. You heard Kakashis feet come up to you and heard him sit down.

“Is the thing that you’ve been dealing with… Require all this?” 

You just started to whimper, “I didn’t wanna freak you out…” you really wanted to just cry and be left alone. Just have your heat and be done with it already. 

Although Kakashi obviously had other ideas.

You felt a hand gently grab your wrist and pull it away from your face, the conflicting feelings of want and embarrassment kept you from reacting properly so you kind of just let it happen, “If you don’t tell me anything how can I understand?”

You looked up at him hovering over you, you could barely see his face but he honestly just looked so caring and warm. How could somebody be so expressive with just one eye? It made you come out of your shell a little and you decided that you should at least sit up for this.

“It’s just… I’m going into… Well, it’s my heat.” You get up and sit on the bed, Kakashi also follows suit.

“Heat?” Kakashi questions.

You nod, blushing at your confession, “Yeah. Omegas go into heat every three months… I usually set an alarm on my phone but my phone is dead so I just forgot about it being this month…” You go further into detail about your heats and how they affect you while he sat and listened. The more he listened and didn’t back away in disgust the more comfortable you felt with explaining it. When you are done, you play with your fingers waiting for Kakashi to absorb the information and shyly glance his way. 

His eye looks at you with understanding and he kind of smiles awkwardly as he rubs his head, “This was definitely not what I was expecting, but I’m glad it’s not some terrible sickness instead.” You give a small smile, he really was just so understanding and kind…

The feeling of relief made you realize how tired you were and you just ended up flopping over on Kakashis lap. He looked a bit surprised by that but let you lay there.

“I’m really glad that I got stuck with you Kakashi, I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t understand me.” You were really grateful for Kakashis existence at that moment, even though getting there was really humiliating. You started to unconsciously purr as you nuzzle and scent his lap. He also seemed to be used to your primal scenting behaviors as well which was comforting.

“Well Yuu, I just want to help you. We’re pack after all… Right?” Kakashi questions a bit unsure when he used the pack terminology. This was the first time he’s ever addressed it and the fact he agrees that you both are indeed pack made your stomach fill with butterflies.

You decided to flip around so that you could nuzzle his stomach and hug him, “Yes, we’re packmates Kakashi.”

Even though Kakashi didn’t know what to do, he seemed to be way more relaxed now that he knew and understood the situation. This was the opposite of what you were expecting but definitely a way better outcome. You curled around his side and purred incessantly when you felt him start to pet your head. His fingers running along your head started to lull you to sleep, but before you were completely gone you made a simple request, “Please don’t leave me… I want to stay with you after I’m cleared… Please…”

You waited for his response, battling sleep for as long as you could until you heard him answer.

“Sure Yuu. But I’m not sleeping on the couch in my own house.” You giggle at Kakashis light humor and feel worlds better than you have been for the past few days. You’re so happy you won’t be abandoned and hug him tightly around his middle. As you let sleep take you while you inhaled Kakashis scent, you couldn’t help but think it was perfect…

—————

Kakashi doesn’t think he can blame just your scent anymore for the way he acts. It would be a lie to say he hasn’t formed a bond with you. Though maybe it wasn’t a bad thing. It seems more like a blessing in disguise. You were alone, he was lonely, maybe you both were meant to help each other. But usually blessings are tied with fate, and to call this something as cliche as fate? That might be a bit difficult to tell at the moment.

Whatever it is, he just knows it’s a lot more than just a simple friendship, and that scares him...


	8. Chapter 8

“Kakashi!”

Kakashi was holding the bedroom door closed with a foot on the wall as you whined desperately on the other side. You had been crying out his name and acting crazy for over an hour. He was completely blindsided by the sudden change in your demeanor from just hanging out on in the bedroom with him to full blown insanity. He had to put up a sound barrier around the house just to keep anyone from getting too suspicious and barging in the house. You had warned him but nothing could have prepared him for this!

“Kakashi! Kakashi I know you’re there! Please let me out!” You whimpered as you clawed at the door, he was sure there’d be marks there in the morning.

Scratching turned to banging as your desperation grew in intensity, “KAKASHI!!! LEMME OUT!!!” 

Your cries made him feel terrible for locking you in the bedroom and your scent was almost unbearable in the best way at this point, it practically suffocated him with how thick it was. You have to deal with this every three months?!

“Kakashi…” you started whimpering softly and suddenly there was a crash to the floor. Kakashi kept himself in place waiting for a bit to hear if there’s any movement and after a minute of nothing he releases the door. He waits a minute more before he can’t take it anymore, he’s really worried now.

Carefully he opens the door a crack and calls out for you, “Yuu? A-Are you alright?”

A few seconds pass and that’s enough for Kakashi. He opens the door completely to see yourself collapsed on the floor and panting heavily like a dog. He immediately ran to your side and felt your head, you were burning up.

“Yuu! Hey Yuu! Are you awake?” Kakashi frantically shakes you and you just limply lay there.

“Shit!” Kakashi curses as he goes to pick you up off the floor. He cradles you in his arms and stabilizes himself before standing up and walking towards the front door careful not to hit your head. “Hang in there Yuu, I’m going to get you some help alright?” 

When he makes it to the front door he has to juggle you a bit in his arms and move you to a point where he could free up one hand to open the door. But before he could even do that you suddenly jolt awake and as soon as you see Kakashi you whip around to cling to him. This motion causes him to lose balance and fall backwards onto his ass. He winces at the impact but is glad you didn’t fall and hit your head or something.

“Kakashi…” you purr and nuzzle his neck greedily as you pressed your body against him. A blush crawled up his face as he felt your hands gliding across his body. He tried to back away and gain some distance but you simply crawled back over him. At some point he had backed himself into a wall and couldn’t escape you and your devilish hands.

“Kakashi… Touch me…” you purred in his ears so sweetly as you placed one of his hands on your thigh and it made him shiver. He held himself together enough to attempt to remove you from him. He grabs your wrists and you whimper as he takes them away from his body.

You look him in the eyes with such a pitiful and sad expression as he lightly sets them in your lap before releasing them.

“Yuu, you’re in heat. You’re not thinking clearly. Let’s just get you back in the room and—.”

“No!” You grab a hold of his waist and lock yourself around him like a boa constrictor. “No Kakashi! I need you! Don’t lock me in there alone!” You refuse and press even harder into him.

Kakashi honestly felt like his body was on fire from the embarrassment and lust coursing throughout his body. You were pulling every line he dreamed of and yet he was still trying to control himself for your sake. Everything you did and were doing went straight to his dick and he was honestly approaching his breaking point.

“Yuu… Please… You’re killing me” he groaned in sexual frustration as he tried to pull himself away from you. You only snake your arms around him harder and he could feel the pinpricks of your nails digging into his sides.

“Kakashi please! Let me stay! I’ll be good!” You whine and Kakashi honestly just gave up. He was hard as a rock and he honestly felt you’d probably just impale him with your nails before you gave up so he just stopped resisting.

Kakashi let out a shaky sigh, “Fine. You can stay…” his face was beet red as you glanced up at him with such hope and lust in your glowing eyes. You really were going to kill him.

“Really?” You say with uncertainty but loosened up your grip just enough so that you weren’t digging your fingers into him.

Kakashi nodded in defeat, “Y-yes Yuu…”

You purred excitedly as you released him from your death grip and started to cuddle him, hands going back to exploring his body. Kakashi balled his hands into fists to keep himself from doing anything stupid and just let you touch him however you liked. You slid your hands up and under his shirt mapping the plains of his chest and rippling abs causing Kakashi to get goosebumps. You slowly pushed up his shirt and as soon as there was the tiniest sliver of exposed flesh you dived at it to get a taste of him with your tongue.

“Fuck.” Kakashi cursed as he clutched at his face breathing heavily because suddenly he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. That little tongue work set off fireworks in his brain and put fire in his veins which in turn caused his dick to jump in his pants and brush against your stomach.

You looked up with a lust filled haze in your golden eyes before raising yourself up and looking down at the very obvious tent that was forming. You, without hesitation, reached for the hem of his pants and started to pull them down.

“Hey hey hey!” Kakashi scrambled and pulled at his pants to keep you from pulling them off. “Wait a sec—.”

“I’ll be good Kakashi. Please let me have it.” You begged with big shiny eyes and Kakashi just felt him melt into an embarrassed and horny puddle at your words. This was asking way too much of him. Of any hot blooded man to be exact.

“Yuu... I’m going to ask you this once and whatever happens is on you, you better take responsibility.” Kakashi tried to keep his voice steady and maintain a bit of seriousness about him. You looked up at him waiting for him to speak. Kakashi breathed deeply before continuing, “Do you really want this? I need to know.” He was really hanging on a thread, but he needed this to be said just in case there’s any way you’d possibly not actually want him to touch you. He needed to know.

You blink slowly at him, staring him straight in the eye, “I want you to fuck me Kakashi.” And then you pulled the hem of his pants loose from his grip and slid them down his thighs. Kakashi was seriously screwed if you didn’t mean it, because oh the things he was going to do to you now…

Kakashis cock sprung in your face when you pulled it out of the boxers front and your pupils dilated at the sight. He was kind of on the large side which made your omega very happy. You took his cock in your hand, saliva starting to pool in your mouth as you swipe a tongue over the head of his cock. Kakashis breath hitched at the touch, and when you took his cock in your mouth to suck he felt like his skin was lighting up with tiny sparks. You moaned around his cock and he just wanted to buck deeply into that throat of yours.

He reached out a hand to pet your hair and guide your head as you sucked him off, gently fisting your hair as he did, “You better mean those words Yuu…” Kakashi hissed at a particularly hard suck, “Because this is so cruel.” Kakashi stated breathily as he coaxed you to go a little faster than before but still maintaining a sense of control. You seemed to thoroughly enjoy this and started to dry hump Kakashis leg, except well… It was anything but dry.

Kakashi stopped you from sucking at the feel of your soaked through shorts rubbing against him and you just sat there thick strings of drool connecting you to his cock. He looked down to the spot you were humping and was slightly shocked at how wet you were in just a matter of minutes. He, and his cock, were very curious about what you looked like naked now. He knew you’d probably have little to no chest but what he was really interested was…

“Lay on your back.” Kakashi commanded gently and you complied immediately. He was about to reach for your shorts but then stopped himself. He shook his head, “No, actually go to the couch and lay there.”

You got up and made your way over to the couch to lay yourself down just as you were told. Kakashi put himself away temporarily as he stood up and kicked away his pants on his way over to you. You laid with your hands gripping your shirt to hold up and your legs slightly spread, clearly showing your drenched shorts. Kakashi crouched down between your legs and stroked you through your shorts with his thumb before bringing his hand up to the hem of your shorts and bringing them down. Surprisingly to him, it caught a little and he had to raise the hem a little for it to come off completely. At first that confused him but as soon as you were stripped of the shorts he could see very clearly that there was a bulge in your underwear.

He stared for apparently too long because you started to whine for him to take your underwear off already. He wasn’t sure what he’d see because again you were a completely different type of human like alien that he was totally about to fuck into the couch. He decided to just go for it and released your sex from your underwear prison.

You had a small erect cock and an absolutely drenched pussy along with it. He wasn’t expecting this at all but it made complete sense now why you said you were a hermaphrodite. Your cock was a little different though, there weren't any balls so he guessed that you probably had something different instead, and your cock was a bit on the red side. It practically melded in with your cunt which for some reason he really felt the strong urge to taste. He’d have to try that another day… If you let him of course.

Kakashi had a permanent blush on his cheeks as he continued to think various ways on how he would like to take you right at this moment. As he was thinking he dipped his middle finger into your wet folds and just kind of felt around. You were so hot inside and felt so tight around just his one finger. He was getting really excited for this.

“Ahhnn~ Kakashi…” you moaned as you spread your legs wider for him.

Kakashis head felt all floaty as he gave into need, yours and his own. He leaned down over you and watched you closely with his two toned eyes as he pumped his finger into you, the way your face scrunched up in pleasure was quite pleasing to watch.

“A-ah!” Your brows furrowed and you started to roll your hips to chase the pleasure.

Kakashi added another finger to the mix and hooked them inside of you. There was a surprising amount of give and he pressed deeply into the spot. Your eyes cross and you pant heavily against the arm that was next to your head. Kakashis dick jumped at the erotic facial expression and he decided that he wants more than just teasing.

He slipped his fingers out of you and you whined in protest, “Kashi~...”

Kakashi takes off your shirt and chuckles, “I’m not going anywhere…” He takes off his shirt and boxers leaving his mask on, then kneels down over the couch pulling you against his lap. His cock throbs at the feeling of your heat against it and he grinds into it as he gets a good look at you naked. You actually had a nice curve to your hips and he was definitely gonna need to hold on those love handles because he’s not letting you go anywhere.

“You ready Yuu?” He purred lining himself up with your cunt.

You locked your legs around his hips and licked your enlarged canines, “Fuck me. I want it now.” He didn’t need to be told twice. He lowered himself into your tight heat slowly and groaned. You panted excitedly finally about to get everything you’ve been waiting for and already bouncing against him.

“Damn, Yuu, stay still.” Kakashi grabbed your hips, stabilizing you so he didn’t slip out. You whimpered and tried to get him deeper into you but he wasn’t having it. He wanted to take it slow so he didn’t hurt you in any way and make you hate him. He’d feel terrible if you ended up regretting this.

Kakashi grabbed your hips tight and continued lowering himself into you as he watched your face closely. Your brows pinched together, liking the feeling of being stuffed even though it was going way too slow for your tastes. When Kakashi felt the skin of your ass press flush against his thighs, he settled there for a bit fighting the urge to move for your sake.

You didn’t understand why he was being so careful, your omega knew you were ready for whatever he’d give. You reached up a clawed hand threading your fingers through his silver tuft of hair and yanked him closer. Kakashi got a look of surprise but you weren’t about to wait forever, “Kakashi. I want you, now.” You ordered.

Kakashi blushed lightly at your determined and lustful words, the burning behind your glowing eyes didn’t help either, he wasn’t used to this at all. He’s had sex before but nothing like this, this was too intense, everything was driving him crazy. He bowed his head towards your chest.

You were about to complain again when all of a sudden Kakashi pulled back and slammed his hips forward. You arched your back into his thrusts and purred as he fucked you just right. Your hands explored his strong shoulders for a place to settle as he set a controlled pace.

“Kashi~oOh!” You purred his name as you rolled your hips against him and clenched your cunt. He seemed to like that, his hips stuttering as he let loose a groan.

“Oh… You’re naughty aren’t you…” Kakashi said breathily as he smirked through his mask, “Ok, have it your way.” Kakashi hoisted one of your legs up on his shoulder and leaned his weight over you. Then he proceeded to plow your guts.

You moaned as you bounced hard against the couch with each thrust, the new angle doing wonders and making your toes curl at the sensation. Kakashi couldn’t restrain his voice either as he hugged your thigh tightly and worked his hips against you.

“Don’t stop! Feels good~!” You moaned as you started to feel the hot coils of release begin tightening in your belly. You hugged him closer, your clawed fingers digging into his back as you did.

“Oh I won’t, you can count on that.” Kakashi said through gritted teeth as he dealt with the sharp pain now raking down his back.

Your stomach felt so tight now, you honestly felt like you’d burst at any moment and it didn’t even seem like Kakashi was even close to stopping. His weight got heavier as he started leaning on his elbow and the sudden change of position had him hitting you in places that made you see stars.

“Ahhn~!” You cried feeling the heat become nearly unbearable, you were so close now and your hips stuttered uncontrollably.

“Kashi~! Ka-Kashi~! I’m—!”

“Yes. Go ahead. I want you to~.” Kakashi moaned into your ear so sultry you felt like even that was pushing you over the edge.

Your teeth felt a strange itch as you quickly approached your climax. Your glowing eyes starting to hyper focus on the exposed skin of Kakashis shoulder searching for something and not finding it.

You were close now, almost there... 

Your hand travelled to the back of Kakashis neck, slipping slightly under the base of his mask just enough to expose the skin of his neck. 

So close…

Your eyes zeroed in on the slightest movement, his pulse was beating quickly under your fingertips. It was good enough.

A few particularly spot on thrusts later and you felt yourself snap and spill over all at once. Instinct drove you forward as soon as you came and you felt your canines bury themselves deep into Kakashis pulsing neck, injecting your venom.

Kakashis eyes went wide with surprise at the puncture, then suddenly his body burned. Everything was so hot and he felt a pleasure unrivaled by anything he’d ever felt before.

“Fuck fuck!” Kakashi pulled out just in time to cum all over your stomach. He breathed heavily as his whole body shook with the waves of pleasure that were crashing throughout his body. He felt his cock twitch a few more times emptying what felt like all of his cum on your belly before nearly collapsing on top of you.

You purred as you released your bite, licking it appreciatively. The result greatly pleased your omega even though he didn’t exactly cum inside like you hoped. When the flow of blood from the wound slowed enough to not concern you, you finally relaxed and let the afterglow of your mind blowing cum and the heat of Kakashis body lull you into sleep.

Kakashi was still blinking away the haze by the time you had completely knocked out. When the sensation finally subsided all he could do was breathe. He pulled away gently and flopped back on the couch. Kakashi felt his neck throbbing with pain now that the feeling was gone and he brought up a hand to touch it. He winced a little and brought his hand back to see it. There were traces of blood on his fingers, “What the hell was that?” 

Kakashi looked at you passed out on the couch, then looked down at your stomach. His eyes bulged out at the huge puddle of cum covering you and quickly got a wet towel to clean it up. He was sure this amount shouldn’t be humanly possible but then he thought back on the crazy experience he had and was almost sure that had something to do with it. As he was cleaning you his mind wandered off as he reminisced on what just happened. He kept thinking about how cute you looked when he hit particularly good spots and the face you made when you came. His eyes filled with a familiar darkness and he could feel blood trickling from his nose as his mind slowly spiraled deeper into the depths of perversion.

And then he was hard again.


	9. Chapter 9

When you wake up, you feel very relaxed and warm. The sun shines through the window to give you its welcoming warmth, like it was saying hello to a new day. You inhale deeply as you bring your arms up to stretch and take it all in, but as you do so you realize something odd. It’s no longer your heat.

You blink slowly as you settle upon this realization. You start to think deeply and although your heat was a haze you recover more and more details but still there was some things missing. You got out of bed and walked over towards the door to exit the bedroom. When you left the room and turned to go to the kitchen, you noticed an unusual yet familiar scent. It was unusual because usually it was so faint but at the moment it was loud and everywhere. And then when you turned into the kitchen you stopped in shock as all the memories flooded back to you.

Kakashi was sitting there with a mug in hand looking completely disheveled and like a leaf on the wind. He sat at the kitchen table shirtless, his neck and shoulders covered with multiple bite wounds in various stages of healing from what you could see. Kakashi looked so tired, and the fact he didn’t even notice you right away like he usually does just confirmed how much of a wreck he was right then. You were in absolute horror.

Kakashis tired eyes wandered around a bit before landing on you in surprise. He was about to take a sip of his tea but at the sight of you he froze, now completely alert. You both watched each other for a while, like you both were waiting for something to happen. 

When nothing was happening, Kakashi seemed to realize that things were different, “Yuu?” He questioned, his voice pretty rough from use.

You started to tear up and back away, how could you do this, even in your heat state. You may have been in a more primal state of mind but you remembered it all and were lucid enough for it. You had never attacked anyone in your life so why—

“Yuu? Are you—?”

You ran back to the room and closed the door locking it. You could hear Kakashis footsteps following behind you and him try to open the door.

“Yuu? What? Are you ok?” Kakashi seemed so confused but also extremely concerned.

You curled in on yourself, the feeling of self hate starting to overwhelm you. All you could think in your head was why why why. Why didn’t you just use the toys? Why wouldn’t you restrain yourself? Why him? Why did you attack him when you knew it was wrong to attack anyone? You felt sick to your stomach, like you could throw up, but there was nothing to throw up at the moment. Your breath hitched at the sound of the door being unlocked and you froze.

“Hey look I—…”

“I’m sorry.” You whimpered out trying to become as small as possible, “I attacked you a-and I…”

“What? No. That’s not at all what happened.” Kakashi was to your side instantly and had a hand hovering over your back as if hesitating to touch you. The action just made you feel worse.

“I did, and I didn’t bother to control myself!” You bit your hand harshly and started to rock yourself. You felt your teeth break skin but you were too deep into the emotional hell to react to it.

“Hey!” Kakashi grabs your head and pries your jaw open forcefully. You gasp at the feeling of his thumb slipping into your mouth and look up at him as he yanks your hand away from your mouth. He inspects your hand looking very displeased with the fact that it’s bleeding pretty bad. He looks back at you, and you notice when he caught sight of your teeth he shivered, releasing his hold of your jaw immediately and looked away.

The reaction made your heart sink, was that... disgust?

You couldn’t stop the tears now, “Why are you so nice to me? Even after… after what I did?” You brought your other hand up to scrub your tears away since he held tight to the one you bit.

You heard Kakashi laugh before you felt him pull you into a hug. You furrowed your brows in confusion as he did this but then he spoke into your ear, “It looks like you don’t remember everything when you’re in that state.” This simply made you more confused and caused you to stop crying so you could listen.

“Huh? W-What do you mean?” You asked, his scent being under your nose helping you calm a little. Kakashi pulled back and sat in front of you looking away with a blush on his face, this only further intrigued you because you’ve never seen him blush before.

“Well, for one, you didn’t attack me. You just were very pushy in getting what you wanted, but in the end, I…” Kakashis face started to turn as red as a tomato as his eyes darted everywhere but your face. You swear you could see steam coming out of his ears at this point.

“And…” you asked even though you already knew. The blush on your face grew as the silence grew.

At some point Kakashi awkwardly smiled with his eye, his face still beet red as he finally answered, “Well I… I definitely wasn’t complaining when you said yes haha…”

It was your turn to turn into a tomato. You had apparently forgotten about him asking for your consent and you probably made him just as worried running in here to cry without saying a word. But also… the fact that he had asked… and then he… and he was...

You brought your hands up to your face to hide yourself as you felt yourself starting to boil. 

Kakashis awkward laughing quieted down as he watched you turn into a puddle of embarrassment yourself. He smiled softly at you and couldn’t help thinking you were way too cute for your own good. He knows this event was a mistake, you both weren’t supposed to share your heat together. But sometimes mistakes are there to help you learn something more about yourself and let you open your view to something you never could have recognized before. 

He learned he definitely held some feelings for you, your heat just confirmed some of the things he had on his mind. During the time you would be asleep, he began to wonder why he allowed you to pull half of the things you did with him. The more sleep deprived he got, the more open he became with himself, as if a wall in his mind was broken down and his feelings laid bare in front of him. 

It was a strange realization that he indeed had some romantic feelings, although they weren’t unwelcome. Maybe being forced to live with you and your honest emotions made him able to be more vulnerable around you? He’ll never really know. Though he just hopes that if not today, but maybe one day, he could explore these new emotions with you. But until then, he’ll just see where the wind blows and treat you carefully. 

Though not too carefully. You're not fragile glass after all...

Kakashi petted your head causing you to look up and he smiled kindly, “You know. If you’re so worried about what happened during your heat, I can tell you all the details if you like! Hm… Let’s see—.”

You shoved your hands in his face to cover his mouth and squeaked, “No! Stop!” 

Kakashi looked down at your hands, then down at you, then brought his hands to your ribs to tickle you. You scrambled around laughing and slapping his hands. He took this time to continue speaking, “So as I was saying… During your heat I—…”

You managed to get away from his hold and covered your ears, “LA LA LA LA LA!” You screamed as you ran away from him. He gave chase and you both ran around the house playing cat and mouse for a few hours laughing and screaming the whole time. Despite the start of your morning together starting off rough, you both recovered and were now having a blast.

—————

You are in the Hokages office currently with Kakashi who still looks pretty tired but much more alive than before. If Tsunade was aware of the situation, she was doing a good job at flat out ignoring it.

“Good to see you’re healthy again Namai-san, we were a bit worried about you.” Tsunade stated as she shuffled around some papers and you caught sight of your name briefly.

“Everything is fine now, thanks for the concern though.” You smile shyly and avoid eye contact with her.

“That’s good to hear. Anyways, this is not why I’ve called you both in today.” Tsunade sets the files aside and threads her fingers together before resting her arms on the table. She looks at you both but then stares you in the eye. You start to wonder if you had done something wrong but then suddenly she smiles, “You are cleared Namai-san. We’ve found no evidence of you being involved in anything that would be deemed dangerous and you may now roam the village freely without a guardian.”

You let out a small sigh of relief, very glad that you’re not in trouble or a criminal.

“However, even though you are now permitted freedom to wander alone, you are not allowed to go outside the village under any circumstance. If you do so I will put you under house arrest.”  
You honestly felt like a kid, you really wanted to explore more outside of the village but of course you were still restricted. You visibly deflated really wanting to argue back but at the same time you just gained your freedom so you give into the demands, “Yes Tsunade-sama…” 

She eyes you for a moment before sighing, “You can go out during active times of the day or with an escort, but only if they agree to go as well.”

Your head shot up and you couldn’t help but bounce on your feet, “Thank you Ms. Tsunade!” 

Tsunade looked like she was about to say something but stopped herself, “You’re welcome Yuu. But you better stick to the rules now, it’s for your own good.” Tsunade warned, waving a finger at you. 

“Yes Ma’am!” You couldn’t help but smile and rock on your feet in excitement, you finally could go outside.

“Now as for you Kakashi, since Yuu is cleared there isn’t any need for you to hover around them anymore. We will be putting you back on active duty and you’re relieved of guardianship duties.” Tsunade states, pausing to gauge Kakashis reaction. His face says he's fine, but his body language shows he does care a little as he unconsciously shifts closer to you. Tsunade brings her hands up to her mouth to cover the smirk on her face, “However, we will be still paying you like their guardian. We still need to house and look after Yuu after all.”

Kakashi blinked a bit confused and surprised that Tsunade would suggest you staying with him. You caught that as well and looked at Kakashi for a brief second.

“Alright. I’ll accept Yuu as a roommate.” Kakashi answered simply, accepting the arrangement without any argument.

Tsunade couldn’t help the smirk on her face, it was almost too obvious that you two had gotten along really well and became closer than expected. Though it was just her teasing when she said you would move into Kakashis apartment, but for him to actually be going through with it? That was definitely interesting.

“Good. Now Yuu, since Kakashi is back on active duty. I think it’s best you get acquainted with the other people I’ve arranged to act as shadow guardians for the time being. Most are out on missions currently but you should have already met Sakura. She will probably be around the most but just in case she isn’t there’s two other people you’ll meet. Any questions?” You shook your head, “No, I understand completely.”

“Well then there’s nothing more to say. Kakashi, Yuu, you are dismissed.”

You and Kakashi left the office together, instantly you locked eyes with him and smiled excitedly. He sighed, “We can’t stay out there for long ok? We need to pack our things since we won’t be staying on the outskirts anymore.”

You beamed knowing that meant yes to your silent question and started to skip towards the gate.

Kakashi simply shook his head at you, “What do they think is beyond the wall other than what they’ve already seen?” Even though he thought you were ridiculously excited over nothing, he couldn’t help but smile a bit as he followed you.

—————

Kakashi had taken you outside the wall walking far out. Now that you weren’t panicking, you could really appreciate the nature's beauty and really take in the scenery. Kakashi took you over to see the training grounds and told you a few stories about one in particular where he had tested his first team that passed. You knew Sakura and Naruto from the story but Sasuke was an unknown stranger. When Kakashi spoke of Sasuke however, he had a sad look in his eye and so you didn’t ask about them. What you did ask was to borrow some kunai to throw at the logs because you wanted to try it out.

You spent a bit of time with Kakashi just throwing kunai at the wooden poles sticking in the ground and letting him teach you a few techniques on how to throw them. It was about twenty minutes later and one finger cut by the time you called quits to the activity. You cried like a baby over your finger and Kakashi laughed at you while he put a bandage over it. 

On the walk back it was late afternoon and you were about to head on the path back to the village but Kakashi grabbed your wrist. When you looked back you saw him smile and wave you to follow, “I have another place to show you before we head back. I think you might enjoy it.”

You followed his lead up a long steep path. It was a bit difficult for you since you’re not used to hiking but you enjoyed it all the same. The sun was low in the sky when you reached the top of the climb, but not setting. The clear skies let it cast a perfect light over everything and looked beautiful.

“Come over here, it’s a better view.” Kakashi beckoned you over and you came to his side to see exactly what he meant. What you saw was the view of the whole village.

“Wow this is such a cool viewpoint! You could really see everything!” You said in awe.

“I thought you’d like it. Sometimes I come up here to think or just to appreciate life. It’s a really calm place.” Kakashi speaks calmly as he looks out over the village. He then turns to you and brings a finger to his lips, “But don’t tell everyone this is where I come to hide alright?”

You smiled and nodded making the same shushing sign with your finger. He smiled at that and ruffled your hair causing you to giggle. You both then stood in silence looking out over all that you could see, both of you having the other on their mind…

—————

When you got back to the village, you could see there were a few people traveling through it, either coming or going. It seemed there was some caravan coming through and making a pit stop at the village. As you passed, you looked at all the stuff they had parked just outside the gate thinking it was pretty neat but didn’t bother with it too much. You were just about to walk through the gates when suddenly you heard your name.

“Yuu?”

You stopped and froze in your tracks. Were you hearing things?

“Yuu? Oh my god Yuu!” The familiar voice shouted in excitement.

You whipped yourself around just in time to feel a warm body crash against your own. They hugged you tightly and with the hug came a scent. You were in shock as you looked down at familiar brown eyes that were now watery with tears.

“Toboe…?” You breathed in stunned awe.

“Yuu!” Toboe hiccuped as he clinged to you, “I thought you were gone! I thought…” he started to cry and scent you heavily.

You couldn’t believe it, you started to cry too at the feeling of his distress and your relief. You scented him as well, comforting each other and very happy at this sudden reunion. The people from the caravan stopped what they were doing and walked over to witness the scene before them.

A little girl walked up to Toboe and tapped him on the shoulder, “Is this the one you were looking for?”

Toboe broke away from you for just a moment and wiped his tears, “Yes Leara. This is Yuu.”

Leara smiled a little sadly, “Well then I guess this is where we part ways huh?”

Toboe nodded and went up to hug her, “Thank you Leara for having me and letting me travel with your caravan. I’ll never forget it.” She hugs him back tightly.

Someone from behind the two whistles at them, “Hey you two! We need to get going now!”

Leara releases her hug and shouts back, “Toboe found Yuu! He’s staying here!”

“Oh! Bye Toboe!” The person shouts to him, waving.

“Goodbye!” Toboe shouts back.

Leara gives one more hug to Toboe saying her goodbyes before she runs over to the caravan. When they leave, it’s just you, Kakashi and Toboe standing there together in front of the gate. You and Toboe both turn to each other and hug again.

“Oh my god Toboe! How did you get here?”

He brings himself back and looks up at you, “Oh right! I really need to tell you about what happened! You were kidnapped!”

“Oh. I already knew that.”

“Yeah but that’s not it! You’re in trouble! They’ve been tracking you this entire time and if you’re here, that means they’re really close!” Toboe says with a slight panic to his voice as he shakes you by your shoulders.

Kakashi steps forward with a serious look on his face, “What do they want with Yuu.” His voice ice cold as he starts to interrogate Toboe.

“I don’t know, but what I do know is that they won’t stop at anything until they find Yuu!” Toboe says to Kakashi before turning back to you, “We have to head inside now! Somewhere private where they can’t see from above!”

“Above?” You and Kakashi ask in unison.

“Yes! They travel by the skies! I managed to escape when they landed once again but if we're not careful he’ll find us again!”

Before you could even say a word, you feel a hand grab your arm and pull you in towards the village. Kakashi starts to run, pulling you along and Toboe follows just behind you both.

As you run, you feel an odd chill run up your spine and you turn your head to look towards the sky. There’s nothing there but you can’t help but feel that possibly it was already too late...

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t expect all Chapters to be this long, I don’t know what got into me. Maybe it’s just quarantine, idk. I’m still writing and I might even double post chapters. I hope you enjoy this though lol!
> 
> To be continued!!!


End file.
